La Roza Glaciar
by lobezno pablo
Summary: la sangre y el Linaje, la politica y la filosofia, lastradiciones y los cambios. para muchos son faciles, para otros no, pero quienes tienen el balor de enfrentarse al destino son quienes cambian la historia para bien o para mal, esta es la historia de cuatro vidas, que se cambiaron las unas a las otras, y al mundo que las rodeava.
1. Prologo

La Roza Glaciar

Este Fan fic se lo dedico a mi amiga Flaky (conocida en esta página como "KuroDerpy") por su cumpleaños, espero le guste, y que también sea del agrado de los otros lectores que inevitablemente terminaran leyéndolo XD

También informo que la trama de este fan fic no se relaciona absolutamente con nada del universo general de mis fan fic, y lo mismo va para el universo general de las historias de Flaky, aun que si salgan sus personajes.

Bueno ya sin más preámbulos disfruta el fic.

Prologo

Más allá de los limites del Imperio guerrero de Miltia, en la frontera noroeste yace la aguerrida nación guerrera de Garou, la nación de los feroces Lycans, los Lycan son una raza de seres antropomórficos con aspecto físico de lobos, su nación se encuentra dividida en doce tribus, y su poderío se expande desde el lado Noroeste del continente, hasta una pequeña parte de Zebrica, así que podría decirse que su dominio se expande desde las montañas heladas hasta los secos y arenosos parajes desérticos.

Sin embargo pese a lo grande que sea su dominio geográfico en el mundo, aun así las doce tribus no siempre están unidas, cada clan tiene sus propias creencias y sus propias tradiciones así como su propia forma de ver el mundo. Este constante choque de opiniones genera que a veces se lleguen a ver conflictos entre las distintas tribus. Por ello ahí tribus que existen con el único y genuino propósito de instaurar la paz entre las demás tribus, una de estas serian los famosos "colmillos de Plata" que han sido el Clan de mayor prominencia entre las doce tribus por siglos, estableciéndose como la tribu líder.

Pero ¿su jerarquía durara para siempre?...


	2. La Nueva Sangre

Capitulo 1; Nueva Sangre

En el "Palacio deполнолуние (Luna Llena)" era un gran e imponente palacio, tenía muchas torres, y en la sima de estas se podían ver formas ovaladas que terminaban en punta similares a una gota y la más alta de todas podía ponerse sobre la Luna mirándola a cierta distancia.

Y a este palacio rodeado por un amplio pueblo entraban caravanas de lobos venidos de todos los confines del Imperio Garou, se notaba que todos ellos eran de las más variadas culturas, "Caminantes Silenciosos" con mas similitudes con los chacales egipcios que con los lobos, todos ellos vestidos con togas blancas a la cintura, y barbas negras trenzadas en sus mentones.

"Las Camadas de Fenrrir", se abrían paso por la ciudad, con sus grandes y musculosos torsos al descubierto, algunos traían vestidos faldas escocesas, otros traían puestos chalecos hechos de pieles y pantalones también, todos de aspecto fornido y más altos que la mayoría de los Lycans, también casi todos traían largas trenzas en sus nucas, venían armados con hachas, y grandes martillos. En sus carretas transportaban algo que parecían grandes presas de casería suficiente para darse un banquete con ellas.

"Los Uktenas" desfilaban por las calles de la ciudad, todos ellos de aspecto delgado, y con colores de pelaje que oscilaban entre el negro y el marrón, con largas cabelleras negras trenzadas, de las cuales algunas llevaban una pluma de águila o dos sobre estas, vestidos todos con taparrabos, o pantalones de cuero de Búfalo, con arcos y flechas en sus lomos, algunos también portaban Tomahaks colgadas en algún lugar y cuchillos hechos de piedra tallada.

Las "Furias negras" se abrían paso también en la ciudad orgullosas y arrogantes, todas ellas hembras, vestidas con armaduras y yelmos de aspecto romano, lobas que eran totalmente negras, o eran negras con blanco, con grandes escudos que parecían muy pesados, y aun así los cargaban como si nada, con lanzas igualmente pesadas en su otra mano y en sus cinturas unas espadas, marchaban todas en formación militar, algunas a pie otras en carretas, todas se veían firmes y disciplinadas, pero al ver a los viajeros de las otras tribus que en su mayoría eran todos machos, solo les dirigían miradas de desprecio que eran devueltas con el mismo sentimiento.

Los "Fiannas" eran una de las pocas tribus que no despertaban hostilidad al pasar, casi todos con pelajes de colores cálidos, la gran mayoría vestidos con togas blancas, y trayendo pocas armas, pero si mucha comida, pergaminos e instrumentos musicales, al paso de su manada los bardos tocaban toda clase de instrumentos alegrando el andar de los suyos, y todos los demás aullando con júbilo siguiendo las bellas melodías, llenas de alegría, folclor y unidad. Los pocos que si venían armados, usaban a modo de armadura dos anchas ligas de cuero sobre el torso en forma cruzada, en una garra escudos de madera forrados en cuero, circulares u ovalados, en la otra llevaban una lanza, aun costado de sus cuerpos suspendida en el aire de un conjunto de pequeñas ligas de cuero, tenían machetes guardados en sus fundas.

Los "Garras Rojas", los que a su paso solo generaban muchísimo temor, todos ellos de pelaje rojo oscuro, sin ninguna vestimenta distintiva, tenían la autentica apariencia de animales salvajes sin razonamiento, la violencia que hacia arder su sangre podía palparse tan solo al verlos, fáciles de provocar nadie quería si quiera mirarlos de reojo por temor a que se lanzaran al ataque.

Los "Hijos de Gaia" vestidos con túnicas de una sola pieza alrededor de sus cuerpos, de color morado o lila con bordes y bordados en hilo dorado, ellos avanzaban a paso lento pero firme sin prisas pero sin pausas, casi sin ningún arma, solo traían bastones de madera, mucha comida y nada más. Algo que los hacia distinguirse mas que sus vestimentas o algún color de pelaje en particular eran unas cornamentas que parecían de cabra y se enroscaban en sus cabezas, aun que dicha característica careciera de lógica.

Los "Roe Huesos" deteriorados por su estado sarnoso, delgados hasta los huesos por una vida comiendo desperdicios, vistiendo ropas rotas y sucias, mientras cargaban en sus lomos grandes bolsas que parecían ser solo de basura, lo único que trasportaban aparte de eso eran armas, hechas a base de huesos tallados, a su andar se ganaban miradas de miedo y/o de repulsión, tanto por los habitantes del sitio, como por las otras tribus que vinieron a visitar el territorio.

Los "Windigos" grandes y fornidos como las "Camadas de Fenrrir", pero rápidos y sigilosos como los "Caminantes Silenciosos", se abrían paso corriendo en grupo a toda velocidad sobre cuatro patas, apenas visibles a través de las brisas heladas que generaban a su paso, su forma de vestir así como sus armas eran exactamente iguales a las de los Uktena.

"Moradores del Cristal" venidos de tierras muy lejanas, vistiendo atuendos que algunas de las otras tribus no logran comprender, se abrían paso con calma, algunos de ellos los mas adultos caminando con elegantes atuendos compuestos por un saco, un pantalón largo, una camisa interna blanca y una corbata, el que caminaba al frente y parecía el líder traía un maletín y anteojos negros.

"Señores de la Noche" vistiendo armaduras de cota de malla, y cubiertos por mantos negros, avanzaban en grandes filas montados arriba de enormes bestias que parecían lagartos gigantescos con grandes colmillos, al frente de ellos avanzaba su líder, el único cuya cabeza no estaba cubierta por su manto, pero en lugar de eso tenía una máscara de acero negro que complementaba con su armadura, como armas solo portaban espadas, lanzas ballestas, arcos y flechas de aspecto medieval.

Once de las doce tribus se habían reunido en la cuna del poder de su tribu líder, por una ocasión muy importante, hacia ya dieciocho años que el anterior líder de los "Colmillos de Plata" y patriarca de las doce tribus, había fallecido en aquel entonces no había ningún heredero conocido para ocupar su puesto, cosa que en su clan era bastante rara considerando que cosas como la Descendencia y la reproducción se controlaban minuciosamente por costumbre de dicha tribu. Durante esos años de tención la mano derecha del anterior jefe llamado Maximof lidero provisionalmente los "Colmillos de plata", hasta hace poco, cuando un hijo ilegitimo del anterior jefe fue revelado…

Las caravanas entraban al palacio una tras otra dejando sus cargamentos a disposición de los guardias locales, dejando sus armas en la puerta, y pasando al interior del enorme e imponente castillo, mientras las tribus visitantes llegaban para conocer a su futuro nuevo líder, desde una de las torres de dicho palacio, alguien los observaba llegar.

Un lobo de pelaje blanco, muy grande y musculoso, con la parte inferior del cuerpo cubierta solo por una toga con diseños en rojo y azul y una espada plateada ostentada en su cintura, también traía puestas hombreras, y de esta colgaba una capa roja, en su cara un parche cubriendo su ojo derecho, bajo el cual se podía notar una gran cicatriz en forma de crus que abarcaba gran parte de su cara. – ¿estás nerviosa? No te culpo por estarlo ni yo sé lo que pasara ahora, pero la credibilidad y la dignidad de nuestra tribu está en juego.

Una voz femenina, pero a la vez fría y algo seria le responde al lobo. – sé lo que tengo que hacer, descuida podre imponerme.

En un amplio salón adornado con banderas que tenían la insignia de un halcón todos los emisarios de las distintas tribus estaban reunidos, algunos que eran de tribus que se llevaban bien o se tenían respeto se saludaban afectuosamente, otros con los que no se llevaban bien solo mantenían la cordialidad mutua, y un ambiente tenso que ponía nerviosos a todos…

De repente un gran y Corpulento Lycan del clan de los Windigos, se dirigió con furia a los Lycans nórdicos alzando el pelo de su lomo por completo. – ¡malditos! ¡Como se atreven! Uno de ustedes se atrevió a hacerme una zancadilla para que tropezara ¡Malditos Camadas de Fenrrir!

Los lobos de la camada de Fenrrir se pusieron en guardia enseñando los colmillos - ¡ven aquí y repite eso en mi cara! ¡Maldito perro rabioso de los Windigos!

Algunos de los otros clanes solo estaban en silencio sin saber que esperar, otros estaban en guardia listos para intervenir ya a favor de mantener el orden o solo de apoyar a su tribu aliada cualquiera que esta fuera…

Pero en ese momento un joven lobo de color rojo, cabellera rubia y ojos azules, con una gran hacha en su lomo el cual paso al frente poniéndose entre los dos lados. – oigan, oigan ya esta bien, no se les olvide donde estamos chicos, si cualquiera de nosotros pelea aquí habremos deshonrado a nuestra tribu, y mi padre me dará la golpiza del siglo si eso pasa. Je je…

Los lobos Nórdicos se tranquilizaron un poco y uno exclamo – tienes razón Denmaku, perdónanos la Camada de Fenrrir no iniciara conflictos el día de hoy.

Denmaku se volteo a los Lycans de la tribu contraria y les hablo – y ustedes ¿qué me dicen?

Los lobos indígenas no parecían tan dispuestos a dejar de pelear, aun tensaban los dientes y gruñían listos a lanzarse contra el joven que intervino, pero en eso.

Una voz firme y fuerte pero igualmente joven que la de Den se hizo presente tras esos lobos – el dice la verdad ¿pretenden deshonrar el nombre de los Windigos quebrantando las leyes ancestrales?

La voz vino de un joven Windigo de color negro con una franja plateada en la espalda, y ojos azul oscuro, traía puesto nada más que unos pantalones, y un collar con un colmillo colgando como pieza central, en su nuca colgaba una trenza también de color plateado como la franja en su espalda.

Al verlo los demás Lycans del mismo clan le comenzaban a gruñir a su "compañero" como si ahora fuera él a quien atacarían. – ¡tu cállate! Un bastardo como tú, no tiene ningún derecho a decirnos que hacer.

Otro Lycan mas grande y de color café que también se vestía como ellos se puso en el medio – cierto "Espíritu Nocturno" no tiene ningún derecho de darles ordenes, pero yo si "busca guerra", así que como tu jefe te ordeno que te comportes y no pongas en vergüenza a tu clan.

Los demás Windigos se calmaron por ahora, pero los jefes sabían que la paz entre las distintas tribus estando reunidas unas tan cerca de las otras seria efímera y que sería cada vez más difícil mantener el orden que ya de por si era frágil.

El Windigo negro con marcas plateadas que respondía al nombre de "Espíritu Nocturno", se fue acercando al lobo escandinavo de color rojo.

E N – a pasado tiempo Denmaku, no te veía desde las rencillas en el oeste.

Den – ¡hey! ¡Nocty! ¡Ha pasado el tiempo!

Ambos Lycans se dieron las manos como si fueran buenos amigos, y un par de palmadas en la espalda, ver aun Windigo y aun Camada de Fenrrir tratarse de forma tan amistosa, parecía simplemente irreal por lo cual ambos canes se llevaron más de una mirada extraña por parte de sus congéneres.

Sin embargo todo fue interrumpido por un fuerte aullido que resonó desde lo alto. Ahí mismo en lo alto de las escaleras del salón, estaba Maximof, el que por casi dos décadas había sido el jefe provisional de los "Colmillos de Plata".

Maximof – bienvenidos sean todos, como bien saben, cada uno de ustedes ha venido aquí en representación de su tribu a rendir respeto al nuevo líder de los "Colmillos de plata", y reconocer su liderazgo sobre sus respectivas tribus. Bien ahora elijan de entre sus grupos a un delegado de cada tribu, y que pasen a seguirme.

B G se voltea hacia su líder y le pregunta – Líder ¿usted ira en nombre de los Windigos?

El jefe del grupo miro a su subordinado con una ceja alzada y dijo – no Busca Guerra, tengo en mente a alguien más ¡Espíritu Nocturno! ¡Ven aquí!

El joven lobo negro y plateado respondió rápidamente al llamado, haciendo caso omiso de los abucheos de sus compañeros.

E N – ¿me ha llamado Líder?

El Líder del grupo responde – tú te presentaras con Maximof en representación de nuestra tribu.

B G – ¿qué? ¡¿EL?! ¡Pero él es un sangre sucia! ¡Ni siquiera debería estar aquí!

El Líder lo interrumpió fuerte y cortante – también es el mejor guerrero que nuestra tribu a tenido en muchas lunas, no pienso en nadie mejor a quien enviar para representar el orgullo de nuestra tribu.

E N – como ordene líder…

Mientras tanto con los "Camada de Fenrrir", un lobo grande y mayor paso al frente de sus camaradas y alzo la voz – ¡Den! ¡Ven aquí ahora mismo!

El joven lobo de pelaje rojizo pasó al frente;

Den corrió presuroso a responder al llamado – ¡si padre! ¿Paso algo?

El líder lobo vikingo le habla fuerte y serio a su hijo - ¡tú! Iras en representación de los Fenrrir, y no abra discusión alguna.

Den exclama sorprendido – ¿qué? ¡Olvídalo! Me tengo que sentar en una mesa a aburrirme mientras hablan de cosas aburridas, como la política, olvídalo no iré.

El jefe vikingo toma a su hijo de los pelos del pecho y le dice – ya es hora de que madures y asumas responsabilidades, y si nos pones en vergüenza veras lo que te espera en casa ¡¿escuchaste?!

El lobo rojo no hizo objeción alguna, solo asintió suavemente con la cabeza con los ojos bien abiertos, pocas veces en su vida su padre le había intimidado tanto como ese día.

Una a una las demás tribus fueron designando a sus delegados, la mayoría eligiendo a los mejores guerreros, otros eligiendo simplemente a sus líderes, y otras escogiendo al mas sabio o mas diplomático.

Al cavo de veinte minutos los once delegados ya estaban presentes con el Colmillo plateado.

Maximof – bien, ahora hagan el favor de seguirme.

Todos los Lycans siguieron a su guía por las escaleras del palacio, era una larga, larga vuelta en espiral que parecía no tener fin, tras barios minutos su andar los llevo hasta una gran puerta que el blanco lobo empujo con sus dos garras para abrirles paso a todos los delegados. Dentro de dicho cuarto todo estaba oscuro, solo había una mesa circular con el dibujo de una luna creciente en el centro de la habitación, iluminada por un traga luz que dejaba entrar la luz de la luna.

Todos los delegados entraron y tomaron asiento, menos el lobo blanco el cual permanecía parado alado de una cilla que estaba bacía.

Den – bien y ¿Quién es el nuevo jefe de los Colmillos?

Maximof – a eso iremos joven Denmaku… bien como sabrán todos, ase dieciocho años el anterior líder de los "Colmillos de Plata" Vladimir Romanof, cayó en batalla combatiendo contra los Ursarios que habían logrado traspasar las fronteras de Miltia, al principio todos se preocuparon, Vladimir no había tenido ningún hijo registrado para que fuera su sucesor inmediato como usualmente sucede con los Colmillos de plata, por eso para prevenir el descontrol y la inestabilidad política fue que asumí provisoriamente el mando de la Nación Garou como garra derecha del anterior líder. Recientemente se descubrió a una hija ilegitima de Vladimir que se dio a conocer…

Un hijo de Gaia d aspecto longevo pregunto – ¿una hija nacida de una aventura?

El líder de los señores de la Noche, el cual hasta hace poco había escondido su rostro tras su máscara dijo – es de lo más común, los nacimientos que se registran entre los Colmillos de plata están muy bien controlados, de esa forma los herederos legítimos están bien identificados, mientras que los cachorros nacidos de aventuras o amoríos no son tomados en cuenta, pero como Vladimir no hizo eso antes de morir, un hijo ilegitimo tomo su puesto con suma facilidad. – el líder de los señores de la Noche, era un lobo joven, de un color tan negro como su armadura y ojos carmesí.

En eso un lobo de pelaje rojo respondió - ¿Por qué no me sorprende esto de ti Azaak? Como es típico en ustedes los Señores de la Noche solo saben hablar de política, su credibilidad como guerreros esta por los suelos.

Maximof - ¡silencio! Niju no busques pleitos ahora. Volviendo al tema compañeros, hermanos, camaradas les presento a la nueva futura líder de los Colmillos de Plata, y de toda nuestra nación la señorita Noruu-e.

Todos los presentes le prestaron atención a una figura que se iba acercando, estaba envuelta en una capa blanca, llego hasta la cilla bacía en la mesa y se ubico en esta. Al poco tiempo la misteriosa Lycan mostro su rostro tras la capa.

Era una joven Lycan de color azul claro, una cabellera rubia muy larga, y ojos violeta, todo en ella resultaba enigmático para los delegados, no solo no parecía un colmillo de plata, no demostraba ningún rasgo que la asemejara con alguna otra de las tribus.

La joven Lycan miro firmemente a los delegados, con una expresión fría y neutral – yo soy Noruu-e, y a partir de hoy asumir el lugar de mi padre, liderare a los Colmillos de plata y gobernare toda la Nación de Garou.

Un fuerte y estridente golpe en la mesa repentinamente llamo la atención de todos hacia Niju el Garra roja.

Niju – ¡¿qué es esta infamia?!

Maximof trata de mantener la compostura y pregunta – ¿Qué sucede Niju? ¿Por qué tan alterado?

Niju - ¿Quién? Y ¿Qué? se supone que es ella, no dudo de que tenga sangre Lycan pero claramente no es una Lycan de sangre pura.

Maximof dudo un poco en responder, pero cuando se disponía a hacerlo fue interrumpido por la Lycan azul…

Noru responde firme y cortante – soy hija de Vladimir Romanof, y de la Reina de la Zona Helada, ahí sangre de Alicornio en mis venas.

Niju vuelve a golpear fuertemente en la mesa – ¡blasfemia! Los Colmillos de Plata están totalmente corruptos, han aceptado mesclar su sangre con la de los ponis ¡han cometido alta traición a esta su gran nación!

E.N. de repente interrumpe al lobo rojo – no estoy de acuerdo, son las reglas, si no hay nadie más calificado ella tiene derecho de nacimiento a reclamar el poder que quiere. Ser parte poni no tiene por qué hacerla inferior a nosotros.

Niju apunta con el dedo al Windigo negro y plateado – ¡tu mejor cállate! Ni siquiera sé porque tu tribu te eligió como delegado, si hubiese sido cualquier otro de tu tribu entonces estaría más qué de acuerdo conmigo, pero claro qué se puede esperar de otro "Sangre Sucia".

El Emisario de los hijos de Gaia tomo la palabra – soy de la misma opinión que el joven Windigo, nuestra tribu predica la aceptación y la adaptación a los tiempos, obsesionarse con la pureza de la sangre como lo han hecho por siglos los Windigos o los Garras Rojas, no es más que una necedad que a la larga no promueve ningún cambio.

Niju miro de reojo al lobo de la cornamenta tensando los dientes enfurecido – como de costumbre escuchar aun "Hijo de Gaia" es una pérdida de tiempo ¿acaso esas cornamentas que les cresen les afectan el puto cerebro?

El líder de los "Señores de la Noche" fue el siguiente en tomar la palabra – viéndolo desde el punto de vista político es una ventaja, seria la oportunidad de formar un vinculo con la Zona Helada, y de esa forma prevenir mas enfrentamientos con su reina como desafortunadamente los hemos tenido en el pasado. Señorita Noruu-e cuente con el apoyo político de los "Señores de la Noche".

Niju cada ves perdía mas y mas el control – ¡Azaak! ¡Maldita víbora!

En eso la atención de Noru fue dirigida hacia el emisario de los "Roe Huesos", era un Lycan de color marrón, pero se encontraba desteñido por la mugre y la peste que se traía encima, además de tener sarna y cicatrices, estaba en los puros huesos, como muchos de su tribu.

El delegado de los Roe Huesos le habla seriamente a la Lycan/poni – ¿mi tribu seguirá siendo menos preciada, y desacreditada por la nación?

Noru responde con un ligero atice de compasión al verlo – no ya nunca más será así.

El Roe Huesos asiente con la cabeza – será un placer servirle su Excelencia.

Niju exclama furioso – ¡ustedes! ¡Roe Huesos! Su sola existencia debería estar prohibida, ya es mucho que se les deje ser una de las doce tribus ¡ustedes nos deshonran copulando con perros callejeros!

En eso una voz femenina pero firme y directa alega - ¿no te cansas de tus propios gritos Niju?... yo Inali líder de las "Furias negras", estoy de acuerdo con los demás, qué más da si tiene sangre de poni, en lo que a mi concierne que sea hembra basta para tener mi aprobación.

El delegado de los Fianna, un lobo de pelaje marrón rojizo, con una túnica blanca y una bufanda roja al cuello portando una Balalaica entre sus manos, fue el siguiente en tomar la palabra. – en una época a los nuestro se les prohibió el reproducirse con los de nuestra propia especie, pasaron varias generaciones antes de que eso se corrigiera, nos guste o no son pocas las tribus que conservan aun toda su sangre pura, quejarse de esto es como quejarse del fin del verano, aun que pronunciemos todas las maldiciones existentes en el mundo, no disuadiremos al invierno para que no llegue.

El delegado de los "Moradores del Cristal", un Lycan de pelaje marrón castaño, traía un traje gris de ejecutivo con una corbata roja y anteojos negros, al sonreír se le podía notar un colmillo de oro, y sobre la corbata llevaba un broche hecho de oro con incrustaciones de joyas, por su forma parecía asemejarse a una cucaracha, fue el siguiente en tomar la palabra. – hey yo no tengo problemas, incluso me gusta una hermosa cara para un hermoso lugar, ho si ¡hermano! Por mi está bien…

Todos vieron al morador del cristal con una ceja alzada, no era tan extraño, difícilmente se les entendían sus costumbres entre las otras tribus…

El delegado de los Caminantes Silenciosos, un Lycan de color muy negro, y extremadamente delgado asemejándose aun chacal egipcio, como muchos de los suyos de hecho, traía puesta una corona similar a la de los faraones, y un bastón con la cabeza de un búho. Fue el siguiente en tomar la palabra. – a los Caminantes Silenciosos no les interesa quien dirija los Colmillos de Plata, nosotros vivimos en viaje constante yendo de un sitio a otro. Así qué a nosotros no nos afecta.

El siguiente en tomar la palabra fue el delegado de los Uktena, un Lycan de pelaje negro, el cual se mimetizaba bien con su cabellera negra trenzada, y en esta una pluma de águila, aparte de su taparrabo y una liga de cuero sobre su torso no portaba nada más. – los Uktenas nos hemos expandido por muchísimo tiempo, a muchísimos territorios, hay ramificaciones de nosotros desde frondosos bosques, hasta las desérticas llanuras de Zebrica, a lo largo de nuestra expansión geográfica y nuestras migraciones, hemos entablado a mistad con infinidad de criaturas, y muchos de nuestros parientes han mesclado nuestra sangre con la suya. No veo por qué una de nosotros que nació de una poni no pueda gobernar nuestra nación, los Uktena le muestran su respeto. – dice al momento de hacer una reverencia con la cabeza.

Maximof – bien los hemos escuchado a todos menos a los Fenrrir, Denmaku ¿Qué tiene que agregarle a esta conversación?

El Lycan vikingo, había estado callado todo ese rato solo mirando a la joven Colmillo de plata, unos segundos después…

Den - ¿Qué qué digo?... Qué es ¡genial!

El Lycan dio un brinco para aterrizar cerca de Noru, y posteriormente sujetar una de sus garras.

Den – y para mí, seria un placer conocerla más a fondo su excelencia.

La loba se ruborizo al tiempo que abrió bien grandes los ojos y después de eso lo siguiente que se escucho fue un estruendo, y entonces todos vieron al joven Camada de Fenrrir ensartado en la pared, aparentemente de un golpe fuertísimo.

Todos ignoraron eso y se concentraron en volver al tema…

Maximof – bien han sido once contra uno ¿Qué harás Niju? – El Lycan color rojo estaba furioso, tensaba los dientes con tal fuerza que comenzaban a sangrarle. – ¡Niju! – el Garra roja le dirigió la atención a un furioso. – los Garras rojas tienen todo el derecho a sentirse disconformes, pero las demás tribus de la nación ya han emitido su boto el resultado es incuestionable. Negarse a aceptar el resultado seria apartarse de la Nación Garou o me dirás ¿qué prefieres eso?

Niju a regaña dientes bajo la cabeza y dijo – está bien, tiene el apoyo de la Tribu de los Garras rojas… por ahora.

Unos minutos después todos salieron al gran salón para la ceremonia delante de todas las tribus, los grupos que habían venido en representación de sus tribus estaban al frente, formando doce filas. Al frente en lo alto de las escaleras estaban Noruu-e, a la derecha de esta estaba Maximof, y junto a él otra colmillo de plata que sujetaba un pequeño baúl.

Maximof – ¡que la ceremonia de inicio! – Trompetas sonaron, y entonces cada una de las filas de las tribus alzo en lo alto una bandera, cada una con un símbolo diferente. – ¡presenten sus Tótems tribales y sus respetos a su nueva líder!

Los primeros en pasar al frente fueron los camada de Fenrrir, ellos izaron en lo alto una bandera con tonalidades en azul y negro, entre los dos colores se formaba una figura similar a un lobo.

El líder del grupo se arrodillo a la sombra de su bandera y proclamo – con el Gran Fenrrir, y la majestuosa luna como testigos, le juro lealtad a los Colmillos de plata, y a su nueva líder Noruu-e.

Todos los Camadas de Fenrrir aullaron en un solemne coro, en especial cierto lobo de color rojizo, aullaba con tanta fuerza que resaltaba entre todos.

Noru solo giro los ojos ignorando ese detalle - …

Los siguientes en pasar al frente fueron los Caminantes silenciosos, así como sus parientes Nórdicos ellos también enseñaron su bandera, la cual estaba hecha en papiro con bordados muy bellos y prolijos, en ella se ostentaba la imagen de un Búho con algunos jeroglíficos a su izquierda.

Igual que la vez anterior el líder del grupo pasó al frente y se arrodillo – con la matriarca luna, y el gran Búho como testigos rindo respetos a la nueva líder de los Colmillos de plata, y líder de nuestra nación.

Dicho esto todos los Lycans Chacales también aullaron fuertemente, su aullido era claramente diferente del resto de sus parientes lobos.

El mismo proceso se repitió con los Fianna, en su caso su bandera era de color verde con bordes bordados en oro, en ella se ostentaba la silueta negra de un siervo.

El líder Fianna se arrodillo y después dijo – con la luna ancestral, y el gran ciervo como mis testigos, presento mis respetos y los de toda mi tribu ante la señorita Noruu-e nuestra líder.

Esta vez los Fianna comenzaron a aullar llenos de euforia.

Después fue turno de las Furias negras, estas izaron su bandera la cual tenía un Pegaso, su líder paso al frente, dejo su escudo y su lanza en el suelo, y quitándose su casco mientras se inclina habla.

Inali – con muchísimo placer muestro mis respetos a Noruu-e, la nueva líder de los colmillos de plata, y gobernante de nuestra nación, con el poderoso Pegaso, y la luna como mis testigos juro que las Furias negras nunca la dejaran sola.

Todas las Lycans romanas comenzaron a aullar con fuerza y bravura, incluso más fuerte de lo que lo hicieron muchos machos anteriormente.

Los siguientes fueron los Uktenas ellos también izaron su bandera, hecha de cuero rasurado de búfalo, en ella se podía ver una imagen pintada, un ser extraño que parecía tener cuerpo de serpiente, pero también tenía torso, patas delanteras y cabeza de algún tipo de felino, y al final con dos cuernos en su cabeza.

El líder de los lobos indígenas paso al frente – nosotros que tomamos nuestro nombre de nuestro Tótem, del gran espíritu del agua. Y con Uktena y la luna como mis testigos, presento respetos a Noruu-e, y le juro lealtad en nombre de nuestra tribu.

Tal como las tribus anteriores, los Uktenas también aullaron solemnemente, pero acompañando con tambores.

Los siguientes en dar sus respetos fueron los Hijos de Gaia, los lobos pacifistas izaron su bandera, de color morado con bordados en oro, como muchas de sus prendas, y sobre esta estaba la imagen de un unicornio.

El Líder de los Hijos de Gaia pasó al frente – con el majestuoso unicornio y la solemne luna como mis testigos, le brindo mis respetos a Noruu-e y a los colmillos de plata.

Fue el turno de los Roe Huesos, pasaron al frente izando su bandera, era un trapo sucio y roto, en el cual se había pintado con aceite la imagen de una rata.

El Líder de los Roe Huesos pasa al frente – con la rata y la luna como testigos, ofrecemos humildemente nuestro respeto a los Colmillos de plata y a la señorita Noruu-e.

Igual que las demás tribus los Roe huesos comenzaron a aullar.

Siguieron los Lycans templarios los señores de la noche, izaron su bandera, la cual era negra con bordes dorados, y entre ambos colores parecían formar la silueta de un cuervo.

Azaak desenvaino su espada y la sujeto bien frente a su cara – como líder de la legión Alkázar, y de los señores de la noche yo Azaak con el imponente cuervo, y la luna como mis testigos, presento mis respetos a la nueva líder de los Colmillos de plata, Noruu-e.

Todos los señores de la noche hicieron un saludo militar, con el puño sobre su corazón y comenzaron a aullar.

Después de eso siguieron los moradores del cristal, aun siendo la sociedad mas urbanizada de todos los Lycans aun seguían muchas tradiciones de los mismos, como tener un tótem tribal, en este caso mostraron una bandera color castaña, con un circulo blanco en el centro, y en este mismo estaba la imagen de una cucaracha.

El líder de los moradores paso al frente – con la cucaracha, y la luna como testigos presento mis respetos a la señorita Noruu-e como líder de todos los Garou.

Sin mucha ceremonia los moradores del cristal solo comenzaron a aullar, aun que algunos estaban mejores que otros.

Después fue el turno de los Windigos, ellos izaron su bandera, que solo tenía una imagen abstracta, parecía como si la imagen tratara de asemejarse a una ráfaga de viento.

El líder de la tribu paso al frente – con el espíritu caníbal del invierno, del cual sacamos nuestro nombre, y con la gran luna como testigos, le doy mis respetos a los colmillos de plata y a Noruu-e.

A diferencia de su jefe o de Espíritu Nocturno, los demás miembros de esa tribu no parecían contentos, de hecho se veían molestos e inconformes, pero no podían hacer nada, su jefe ya había presentado respetos, y no podían quedar mal frente a las otras tribus. Todos los Lycans de la tribu comenzaron a aullar, pero la mayoría de muy malagana.

Por último quedaron los Garras rojas, que se veían aun más inconformes, pero aun así tenían que hacerlo, izaron su bandera, también hecha de cuero, y sobre esta hecha con unos profundos arañazos, se podía ver una imagen muy básica de lo que intentaba ser un grifo.

Niju luchaba contra la rabia que le carcomía por dentro. – como líder de… los Garras rojas y con el noble grifo y la Luna como testigos… yo… ha!... le presento mis respetos… a los Colmillos de plata…

Ningún garra roja aulló en lo absoluto, solo hubo un silencio sepulcral de su parte, lo cual era algo nunca antes visto, ellos eran famosos por tener el aullido más fuerte.

Presentados ya todos los respetos, el pequeño baúl se abrió mostrando que contenía una corona, la cual fue puesta sobre la cabeza de la joven Lycan/poni.

Noru paso al frente incluso se veía una leve sonrisa en su rostro, que quedaba un poco aterradora con sus ojos vacios y fríos. – a todas las tribus, agradezco la confianza y lealtad que la gran mayoría han depositado en mí, les prometo que no los defraudare, y a aquellos que no han depositado ningún tipo de fe o respeto en mi, descuiden pronto tendrán que comerse todas sus palabras. – esos comentarios no pasaron desapercibidos para los Garras Rojas – y ahora, para celebrar mi acenso al poder de los Colmillos de Plata. - la loba azul extendió su garra hacia adelante, entonces unos extraños tatuajes se iluminaron por todo su cuerpo, después de eso muchas serpientes mágicas hechas de hielo se deslizaron hasta abajo de las escaleras y llegando ahí se convirtieron en elegantes mesas y cillas hechas de hielo brillante cual cristal. – les ofrezco un generoso banquete.

Unos pocos minutos después todos estaban de fiesta, celebrando y felices, bueno casi todos… las tribus que usualmente eran amigos se juntaban las unas con las otras e invitaban a esas tribus a migas a participar de sus juegos o rituales, mientras que otras preferían mantenerse solo con los suyos y se limitaban a saludar nada más.

En una pequeña mesa de Hielo circular estaban sentados solos Noru y Maximof, quienes charlaban con una taza de té.

Maximof – salió mejor de lo que anticipe, en parte es gracias a tu carisma Noru, eres una líder natural.

Noru habla sin mirarlo directamente – aun pienso que debemos mantener la guardia en alto, los Garras rojas aun no son de fiar.

Maximof – lo he notado, no te preocupes no permitiré que te hagan daño Noru.

Noru lo interrumpe directa y cortante – no empieces ahora Maximof…

Maximof baja las orejas y desvía la mirada – perdón, es solo que desde que Vladimir murió, he querido verte como a mi propia hija…

Noru no prestaba realmente atención a Maximof, por alguna razón estaba mas concentrada en prestarle atención a otros tres individuos, por un lado aun que le hacía enojar las idioteces que estaba haciendo, no podía dejar de mirar ocasionalmente a Denmaku, por otro también le dirigía una que otra mirada al Windigo negro y plateado, que gracias a que fue en representación de su clan en parte le ayudo a asumir el poder sin muchas oposiciones, y por ultimo Azaak el Líder de los señores de la Noche, había algo en el que llamaba la atención de la Semi-loba.

Mientras tanto Niju solo estaba acostado en el suelo del salón con una cara de furia incomparable, aun pensando que hacer ante una situación así, entonces un señor de la noche cubierto totalmente por su manto se le acerco.

Niju de inmediato se puso en guardia y le gruño al visitante – será mejor que sea algo bueno para que un Señor de la noche venga a molestarme.

El lobo encapuchado hablo tranquilo con una voz elegante pero sombría. – al contrario de mis demás compatriotas yo no estoy de acuerdo con esto, en ese sentido tu y yo no somos tan diferentes, tenemos una meta en común.

Niju cambio su tono con un ligero interés – interesante… y que propones. – atrapa una pequeña botella que le fue arrojada.

El lobo encapuchado prosiguió – no existe veneno mas potente en el mundo, aun que sea solo una gota tendrá una muerte segura y agonizante y no existe cura. El cómo usarlo depende de ti ahora.

Niju sonrió con cierta malicia – gracias… y descuida tengo una idea…

Tal como predijo Noru las cosas no eran tan fáciles, sino que comenzaban a empeorar ¿qué será de Noru y de la Nación Garou?

Continuara…

Muy feliz cumpleaños te deseo Kuro Derpy (Flaky).

Bueno, ahora para responder algunas dudas, si esto no será aun One-shot, aun que tenía planeado que lo fuera, pero no pudo ser, como máximo tendrá 5 capítulos, o eso espero.

Quizás a algunos les sorprendió que la versión loba de Noru, en vez de un cuerno para usar magia utilice "marcas mágicas en su cuerpo" que puedo decir seme dio por ser original y no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho.

Por último, creo que ya lo dije pero aun que este fan fic no tiene nada que ver con el universo regular de mis otros fics, o los de Kuro Derpy, de cualquier forma la nación Garou en el universo de mis Fan fics donde sale Magic Sword, está organizada exactamente de la misma forma, aun que aun no haya aparecido.

Sin nada más que aclarar me despido hasta la próxima…


	3. Mis tres Caballeros

Capitulo 2; "Mis tres Caballeros"

La celebración por la nueva líder de los Colmillos de plata no podía ser más variada y divertida.

La joven loba/poni estaba sentada en un trono colocado sobre un pedestal de madera, y parado a su derecha su guardián Maximof. La hibrida contemplaba toda la diversidad cultural que había convergido a su alrededor, y le impresionaba como estas diferencias no denotaban una pelea, pero al mismo tiempo eso le brindaba alivio.

Barias horas después la loba bostezo, estaba aburrida de solo estar sentada y no hacer nada.

Noru mira a su custodio – de verdad me aburre estar aquí sentada, así que iré a ser parte de los festejos.

Maximof asintió con algo de tranquilidad – está bien, pero ten cuidado con los machos recuerda que aun no hemos seleccionado a tu consorte.

Noru bufa – ¡va! Seré yo quien decida eso a su tiempo, por ahora no es mi prioridad.

La joven líder se mesclo entre los demás Lycans de la fiesta, aun que decía que quería festejar con ellos, en realidad su intención era otra, ella estaba buscando a tres jóvenes lobos que habían captado su atención cada uno a su manera. Primero empezó por pasearse cerca de los camadas de Fenrrir, los lobos vikingos celebraban como bestias, atiborrándose de alcohol y lobas, peleando o haciendo competencia de fuerza.

Al paso de Noruu-e los lobos más longevos le cedían el paso con el respeto que merecía, mientras que los más jóvenes se dedicaban solo a babear por su hermosa y bien formada figura.

Noru miraba a todos lados, pero no lo encontraba – ¿dónde diablos estará ese idiota de color rojo? Esperaba que resaltara entre tantos pelajes grises y marrones.

La joven Lycan azul estaba por proseguir su andar, si no fuera porque una gran y fuerte garra de color rojizo la tomo del hombro, era justo la de quien estaba buscando.

Den le habla con una gran y boba sonrisa en la cara – ja ja ja, veo que al fin dejaste de negártelo y viniste por mí ¿no preciosa?

Noru no le respondió, solo le daba la espalda sin querer admitir que en parte lo buscaba a él, aun que no era el único a quien pensaba buscar. En eso el lobo rojo y rubio tomo a Noru de la cintura y la alzo sobre su hombro.

Den – ¡ven conmigo preciosa! Te contare las increíbles hazañas de este lobo vikingo. – sentó a la loba en una barra y sentándose junto a ella con una cara muy sonriente ordeno mucha cerveza. – ja ja, bien ya podemos empezar, quizás no lo creas pero todos me llaman "el gran cazador" ¿sabes por qué?

Noru le responde con algo de desinterés mirando hacia otra parte – ¿quieres que adivine?

Den – ¡pues no lo creerás! Pero yo me enfrente al legendario Kraken y lo vencí, ja ja ja los Camada de Fenrrir tuvimos sopa de calamar por meces. – el lobo rojo continuo contando sus historias sin fin, pero la loba rara vez le prestaba atención, sin embargo el lobo vikingo estaba convencido de que la estaba conquistando. – y no creerías el descaro de ese infeliz, atreverse a robarse mi presa del día en nuestro propio territorio de casa, pero empuñe la vieja hacha de mi padre y arregle el problema ja ja. Dioses, ese si fue un día increíble, lo se lo sé, mis historias son increíbles ¿no?... – no hubo respuesta – ¿hola? ¿Preciosa donde te metiste?

La joven líder se había alejado de él, se encontraba dirigiéndose hacia la zona donde estaban los señores de la noche.

Noru mientras caminaba se recriminaba a sí misma – ¿para qué fui a buscarlo? Dioses, ese idiota estuvo hablando por ¡casi dos horas! ¿Estaba pensando con claridad cuando me dirigí a buscarlo?

Los señores de la noche eran más civilizados a la hora de celebrar la ascensión de su nueva dirigente al poder de la nación. Con grandes y amplias mesas en las que se ubicaban finos platos y cubiertos de plata, con apetitosos manjares que despedían aromas irresistibles en el aire, teniendo como pieza central algunos de estos, un cerdo rostizado con una manzana en la boca o un cisne no solo rostizado si no también elegantemente aderezado, con especias y algunos frutos de tal modo que era un autentico arte culinario.

Los señores de la noche que no estaban sentados comiendo, estaban bailando, jóvenes cadetes en armaduras básicas invitaban a bailar a doncellas igualmente jóvenes, mientras que otros que buscaban mayores emociones, celebraban pequeñas justas entre caballeros. Se podían oír como amigos cercanos, hermanos e incluso padres e hijos chocaban sus haceros con el único fin de mostrar quien tenía la mejor técnica.

Y justamente entre los que luchaban en justa, estaba su líder, el joven Maestre de los Caballeros de Alkázar, gobernante de los señores de la noche Azaak.

Solo al verlo la joven loba no lo pensó dos veces, camino hacia el con toda naturalidad, todos los señores de la noche que la veían pasar le despejaban el camino y le asían reverencia.

Noru ve al joven lobo negro frente a ella – el joven Azaak si no me equivoco, líder de los señores de la noche.

Azaak veía a la joven hibrida, mientras le sacaba brillo a su espada – Lady Noruu-e, me complace que recuerde tan bien mi nombre.

Noru le habla en un tono formal pero inquisitivo – el apoyo incondicional que usted me ofreció se volvió un importante peso político para inclinar la balanza a mi favor, al menos le debo eso.

Azaak responde de forma suave pero disimulando alguna intención – le ofrecí mi apoyo, porque note que usted tenia las cualidades para dirigir a esta nación por el camino correcto, yo simplemente aposte por usted mi Zarina.

Noru – vaya, es un Lycan aun mas interesante de lo que imagine. – Le extiende su garra – no le importaría hacerme compañía un rato ¿no gran Maestre?

Azaak sujeta la pata de la hembra – un honor imposible de rechazar.

Con miradas de asombro por parte de todos, la distinguida pareja se fue alejando lentamente desapareciendo entre los árboles, lejos de la vista de todos…

Ya lo suficientemente lejos de ojos y oídos curiosos, los dos canes se dispusieron a hablar, usando una gran roca para recostarse.

Noru permaneció en silencio unos minutos, mientras el helado viento polar jugaba con sus rubios cabellos – bien Maestre Azaak, soy toda oídos dígame la verdad.

Azaak – ¿la verdad? Pues es difícil decirlo... es algo curioso de hecho, lo que le dije anteriormente era la verdad.

Noru bufo levemente – ¿un señor de la noche sin intenciones escondidas? Ver para creer entonces.

Azaak sonríe resignado – veo que Lord Maximof la entreno bien, conoce muy bien incluso a las tribus. Siendo franco si, tuve un motivo para darle mi apoyo, verá usted, creo que sabe tan bien como yo que nuestra nación está decayendo y lo que Garou fue en su momento ahora solo es una apariencia… a este paso esta nación y todo su legado desaparecerán, necesitamos un nuevo líder, alguien que prometa cambio y que lo haga. – el lobo negro saca una rosa blanca de entre sus ropas. – yo simplemente aposte por usted. – le deposita la flor en el cabello.

El lobo dejo sola a Noru y volvió con los suyos, la joven Zarina se quedo sentada sobre la roca, oliendo la dulce fragancia de la rosa, pensando ya sea queriendo o no en el lobo negro y en su imponente persona, sus azuladas mejillas se tiñeron de un notable rubor, mientras aspiraba el dulce olor de la flor con los ojos cerrados.

De repente un fuerte y extraño sonido la saco de su dulce transe, obligándola a alzar las orejas y ponerse en guardia.

Noru retrocedió poniéndose en guardia, su pelaje estaba erizado y sus marcas mágicas encendidas – ¡muéstrate o arriesga tu vida!

Pero en lugar de respuesta alguna, aquel sonido solo se repetía incesantemente, tras convencerse de que aparentemente ese sonido se producía mas lejos de lo que parecía la curiosidad la impulso a seguir su fuente.

Un poco más allá, a una distancia razonable del festejo la joven semi loba se encontró con la fuente de ese ruido. Ahi estaba escondido detrás de una colina de nieve, el Windigo de pelaje negro, plateado y blanco el cual también había destacado mucho en la reunión.

El gran lobo indígena parecía estar entrenando con su lanza, la giraba en círculos con una mano, daba golpes y estocadas fuertes y firmes en el aire, cuando mandaba una estocada hacia al frente con mucha fuerza, se generaba un fuerte viento, que levantaba la nieve frente a él formando un surco.

La joven loba/poni, solo podía ver al gran y fuerte lobo apache seguir con esa magnífica exhibición de fuerza y poder, sin darse cuenta ella sonreía al verlo, incluso movía de lado a lado su cola al admirarlo.

Tras estar así un buen tiempo, decidió cambiar su posición discretamente para tener una mejor vista de aquel Windigo apodado Nocty, pero al intentar moverse resbalo con la nieve y término rodando colina abajo, chocando contra las patas inferiores del lobo apache.

Noru se frotaba la cabeza por el golpe, sin saber aun contra quien había chocado – ouch… que golpe.

Nocty le extendió su garra – ¿se encuentra bien su excelencia?

Noru lucia molesta pero a la vez ruborizada, con vergüenza tomo la pata del can y se incorporo – eh… gracias por… ayudarme a pararme ¿Por qué hacías todo ese ruido?

Nocty responde con una leve reverencia – me disculpo si la moleste, justamente por eso me había alejado del festejo, quería entrenar sin molestar a nadie.

Noru responde tratando de mantener la compostura – si… y pude notar que entrenas muy bien, la verdad te veías formidable con tu lanza y con tus… – se tapa el hocico rápidamente y le da la espalda al lobo – ¡digo!... ¡digo! Creo que mejor me voy te dejare entrenar tranquilo.

Nocty responde sereno – está bien, de cualquier forma ya iba a terminar, no me desagrada tenerla a usted por compañía.

Noru responde cerrando los ojos – supongo que puedo quedarme un rato.

Ambos lobos se quedaron sentados en la nieve un rato, al principio no decían nada, pero la joven hibrida decidió romper el silencio.

Noru pregunta con cautela pero con notable curiosidad - … escuche que te llamaron sangre sucia a ti también ¿Por qué? Tu si pareces todo un Lycan, no como yo.

Nocty responde amenamente – mi madre era una Windigo, y mi padre era un señor de la noche… los Windigos odian a los Lycans europeos, dicen que están corrompidos.

Noru replica molesta – eso es estúpido, esa obsesión por "la sangre pura" se está volviendo ridícula, lo único que logra es amenazar con separarnos a todos.

Nocty – por eso conviene que seas la nueva Zarina, creo que alguien como tu podría finalmente consolidar las doce tribus, en una autentica y verdadera nación y no esta falacia que pretendemos ser.

Noru responde fría y cortante – es fácil opinar desde afuera.

Las horas pasaron y al final la joven semi Lycan había vuelto a los festejos los cuales casi finalizaban, como era la costumbre todos debían despedirse con un gran y final brindis, y por alguna razón Niju que había estado todo el festejo indignado, ahora sonreía de oreja a oreja.

Noru pasó al frente alzando su copa – que esta noche sea el comienzo de una nueva Hera, y como la Luna que siempre se renueva, que una nueva nación surja de la anterior.

La joven Zarina comenzó a beber de la copa despreocupadamente al tiempo que todos los demás, pero… Noruu-e deja caer su copa y se desploma sin remedio sobre el suelo, ante esto el Ex-zar Maximof Romanof se apresura a ir a ver a su sobrina.

Maximof se acerca a la hibrida con una mirada de aflicción – ¡Noru! ¡Noru contesta! ¡¿Estás bien?!

Pero la joven hibrida no respondía, los lideres calmaron a sus grupos para evitar una conmoción, ahora nadie se podía ir, todos eran sospechosos potenciales de intentar matarla. Al poco tiempo Noru fue dejada en su habitación, tenía una fiebre altísima y sollozaba entre sueños.

Maximof sujetaba una de sus garras con preocupación y la acariciaba – mi pequeña Noru… ¿quién te hizo esto?...

En eso alguien llamo a la puerta, el lobo blanco no dudo en responder.

Maximof – ¡¿quién es?!

Una voz madura pero serena resonó tras la puerta – somos nosotros Lord Maximof, Shastha de los Hijos de Gaia y Mediatrix de los Fianna.

Maximof se pone de pie mientras habla con un marcado tono de aflicción – pasen por favor…

La puerta de la estancia, apenas iluminada por una vela se abre y en eso los dos Lycans se abren paso.

El Fianna, de pelaje rojizo, vestido con la toga blanca y la capa roja características de los druidas de su tribu. A su derecha el Hijo de Gaia con la toga morada con bordados de oro cubriéndole solo la parte inferior del cuerpo, y con las cornamentas de cabra en la cabeza.

Maximof – les agradezco que vengan, ustedes son reconocidos como los mejores curanderos de sus tribus, les imploro que ayuden a Noru.

Mediatrix responde con una voz cándida y sabía – aremos lo que podamos mi lord…

El Colmillo de Plata se retiro de la estancia sin decir nada, afuera de la habitación lo esperaba el Líder de los Caminantes silenciosos.

Maximof le habla sin verlo, solo miraba a una pared con mucha ira en los ojos – te lo encargo Ramsés, por favor averigua quien hizo esto.

Ramsés responde de manera seria y directa – despreocúpate, para un caminante silencioso nada está lo suficientemente oculto.

El Lycan chacal se desvaneció en las sombras como si nunca hubiera estado. Maximof apretaba su puño con tanta fuerza que sus garras comenzaron a hacerlo sangrar, de repente algo llama su atención hacia la derecha…

Eran esos tres jóvenes Lycans, Denmaku, Azaak y Nocty.

Maximof dirige su atención hacia ellos y habla serio y claramente molesto – ustedes… ¿qué pasa?

Nocty responde sin basilar, pero claramente preocupado – vinimos… por que nos preocupaba el estado de la señorita

Maximof responde secamente – solo puedo decir que es delicado, espero los curanderos puedan hacer algo a tiempo.

Justo en ese momento, los dos curanderos habían salido de la habitación, por la expresión en sus caras podía verse que no traían buenas noticias.

Mediatrix – señor como usted temía ella fue envenenada, ahora ganamos un poco de tiempo con un hechizo y algunas pociones suministradas a su excelencia… pero.

Maximof replica algo preocupado y molesto a la vez – ¿pero?...

Shastha responde muy apenado – pero no hemos podido identificar la sustancia, y mucho me temo que buscar un antídoto tomara más tiempo del que podemos ganar.

Maximof golpea la pared, al tiempo que exclama con frustración – ¡demonios!... primero mi hermano y ahora Noru.

Azaak paso al frente y le pregunto al exlíder – Lord Maximof, le pido que me permita a mi ayudar en esto.

Maximof lo mira serio unos minutos y después – ¿Qué más podría perder?

Minutos después los seis lobos estaban reunidos en el cuarto viendo a Noru delirando de fiebre en la cama, el joven maestre desenvaino su espada de acero negro, la puso hacia arriba poniendo la hoja frente a su cara, cierra los ojos y mientras se concentraba y.

Azaak casi como una plegaria dijo textualmente – quiero ver más allá de lo evidente… "Scientia" – la espada comenzó a emanar un ligero resplandor de color azul – si, ahora todo queda claro.

Maximof pregunta firme y directo – ¿has descubierto algo útil?

Azaak responde frunciendo levemente el seño con clara rabia – conozco el veneno que usaron con ella, es una combinación especial que solo los señores de la noche saben como preparar… no hay cura.

Una gran garra de color rojizo toma Azaak del pecho y entonces el camada de Fenrrir presente exclama.

Den tensa los dientes furioso – ¿tú hiciste esto? ¿Y qué fue eso de "brindarle tu apoyo"? ¡Solo mentiras!

Azaak sujeta las muñecas del lobo vikingo intentando qué este lo soltara – yo no he planificado nada contra la señorita Noruu-e, Den, pero no voy a negar que el veneno que usaron contra ella es algo que solo mi tribu puede conseguir.

Nocty responde tratando de mantener la compostura, pero igualmente molesto – entonces hay una conspiración entre tus vasallos a tus espaldas.

Azaak responde molesto consigo mismo – no me parece tan raro, de hecho es lo normal, pero… esta vez fue muy lejos.

Maximof se aproxima y directamente pregunta – dijiste que no había cura ¿es verdad?

Azaak dirige su mirada hacia la hibrida mostrando clara preocupación en sus ojos y tensa sus puños de furia – nunca se pensó en hacer un antídoto para este veneno, ya que se diseño específicamente para destruir opositores y amenazas políticas potenciales. aun si se pudiese inventar uno a ahora seria imposible hacerlo a tiempo.

Mediatrix interrumpe – si quizás para el veneno en si no exista una cura, pero para la señorita Noruu-e aun queda esperanzas.

Maximof rápidamente dirige su atención al druida Fianna – ¿lo dices enserio? ¿Cuál es?

Mediatrix – si bien para el veneno no hay cura conocida, pero ya que Lady Noruu-e es mitad Poni de Hielo, entonces su única esperanza posible seria "La Rosa Glaciar".

Nocty siente mucha intriga al respecto – ¿Roza Glaciar? nunca antes oí de algo parecido.

Mediatrix – es una Roza que crese solo en el Reino Helado, en lo más profundo de una cueva subterránea cuya entrada está escondida en alguna parte del gran abismo de Hielo. Las leyendas más viejas de ese reino afirman que, comiendo los pétalos de solo una flor cualquier Poni de Hielo puede sanar a cualquier dolencia, sea cual sea y prolongar su vida si esta estuviese a punto de extinguirse.

Azaak medita un poco antes de decir – se oye demasiado fantástico… pero por otro lado es la única esperanza por pequeña que sea.

Maximof exclama fuerte y firme, pero también algo apresurado – no perderé ni un segundo, reuniré una tropa de soldados para que me apoyen y marchare en busca de esa rosa.

Azaak actúa rápido y se pone en el camino del lobo blanco – le imploro que no se precipite Lord Maximof, si Lady Noru no está en condiciones de gobernar, usted es el único que puede asumir el mando de los colmillos de plata, y de la nación Garou.

Maximof tensaba los dientes y gruñía, aun que no quisiera admitirlo tenía razón – si no voy yo entonces ¿Quién ira a cumplir semejante hazaña?

Azaak – yo lo haré Lord Maximof – el lobo negro se inclina con un puño sobre el corazón y una rodilla alzada – yo Azaak Maestre de los señores de la noche, me comprometo solemnemente a traer la cura para Lady Noruu-e. Se lo juro por mi honor y mi título.

Maximof ve al lobo negro de manera muy seria – ¿estás consciente de que lo has jurado por tu honor enfrente de testigos?... no puedes arrepentirte ni retractarte y si fallas en cumplir tu promesa, perderás no solo tu honor si no tu posición y tu titulo como líder de una de las doce tribus.

Azaak responde aun inclinado – entiendo lo que arriesgo, pero con tal de que me permita salvar la vida de Lady Noruu-e bien vale la pena apostar todo lo que tengo.

Justo en ese momento una enorme pata de color rojizo se apoyo en la cabeza del señor de la noche, pisándolo y mandándolo más para abajo era la pata del joven Lycan vikingo.

Den exclama de forma desafiante y directa – eso sí que no hermano, si alguien va a salvar la vida de este bombón voy a ser yo ¿estamos de acuerdo viejo?

Azaak responde con un aire de superioridad – ¿tu?... en ese caso creo que podemos olvidarnos de salvar a Lady Noruu-e, contigo a cargo de esa misión las posibilidades de que termine en desastre están más que confirmadas.

Den toma al lobo templario de su armadura y replica – ¿qué? ¡Repíteme eso si te atreves!

El lobo blanco mayor se volteo dándole la espalda a los otros dos, mientras los escuchaba discutir y pelear pudo ver a Nocty, quien miraba a Noru fijamente, se notaba mucha preocupación en su mirada aun que no lo dijera, el Windigo negro tensaba una de sus garras con mucha fuerza. El Colmillo de plata cierra los ojos muy pensativo mientras los otros dos peleaban a sus espaldas.

Maximof de repente interrumpe el pleito hablando fuerte – ¡está bien! vayan los tres por esa roza.

Den y Azaak dijeron al mismo tiempo - ¿¡QUE!?

Maximof – aun que no quiera admitirlo, Azaak tiene razón, pero de cualquier forma no puedo simplemente asignar esta misión a cualquiera, por eso se encargaran ustedes tres, y fin de la discusión.

Minutos después los tres jóvenes Lycans estaban afuera del castillo, alistando todo para su viaje. El Camada de Fenrrir pulía su hacha hasta dejarla reluciente, el Windigo de color negro se encargaba de las provisiones, mientras que Azaak revisaba los mapas para encontrar la mejor ruta posible.

Den bufa de forma arrogante – ¡va! Escuchen ustedes dos, les recomiendo que mejor se aparten del camino y me hagan el favor de no estorbar ¿ok? Soy el único que puede salvar a ese bombón.

Nocty responde de manera directa y seca – Lord Maximof nos encargo esta misión a los tres, eso quiere decir que confía en las capacidades de todos.

Azaak habla sin quitar su vista del mapa – estoy de acuerdo, de hecho si alguien fuera a arruinar nuestra misión ese sin duda serias tu Den. – una vez finalizada la conversación Azaak le devuelve la atención a su mapa – gracias a los curanderos hemos ganado tres días, por ende no debemos desperdiciar un segundo… la única forma de llegar rápidamente al Reino Helado es ir montados en Dragones, el viaje se reducirá de medio día a tres horas.

Nocty – y de cualquier forma quien sabe que nos encontraremos antes de poder ver esa roza, será mejor estar listos para todo.

Y así el viaje de estos tres aventureros inicio, Azaak consiguió tres de los Dragones más veloces que su Tribu podían conseguirle, siendo que los señores de la noche son maestros en el arte de adiestrar a los Dragones llamados "Furia Nocturna".

Los tres Lycans iban en los lomos de los imponentes Dragones negros, el aire jugaba a su capricho con sus espesos pelajes, el fuerte viento helado les irritaba un poco los ojos, pero ellos ya estaban acostumbrados. Desde arriba pudieron ver como pasaban la frontera y entraban en el territorio del Reino Helado, sin embargo su objetivo estaba un poco más lejos.

Den se despereza y bosteza – ¡demonios pero que aburrido estoy! ¿Falta mucho para llegar?

Azaak responde con un claro tono de fastidio – como te lo dije hace cinco minutos, y la vez anterior, y la vez anterior… ¡NO! ¡Aun no llegamos demonios!

Después de algunos minutos de viaje su objetivo al fin se divisaba bajo ellos, el gran abismo de Hielo. Los Dragones tocaron suelo y sus jinetes desmontaron acercándose a la gran fisura en el hielo, era como si no tuviera fondo, solo podía verse un gran espacio negro, bien podría encontrarse el mismo infierno al otro lado de esa grieta.

Den – vaya que es profundo… ¿hasta dónde creen que llegue?

Nocty tomo una roca y la lanzo para escuchar cuando golpeara el fondo, dicha piedra fue lanzada y se quedaron ahí en la orilla esperando escuchar el sonido de la piedra, pero… les extraño demasiado que al poco tiempo de haber la tirado la piedra no emano ruido alguno, solo para que transcurridos dos minutos al fin se escuchara el ruido.

Den – bien, eso sí es profundo ¿alguna mejor idea?

Azaak desenvaina su espada, e igual que la vez anterior la pone firme frente a su rostro – no servirá de nada seguir estando aquí, averiguare rápidamente donde está la entrada. – envía su atención hacia su espada y se concentra. – Quiero ver más allá de lo evidente "Scientia"… - de inmediato la espada empezó a emanar un pulso de energía azul, el cual bajo por la grieta y parecía estar explorándola por completo, y por donde quiera que este pulso de energía pasara su amo podía ver todo lo que este veía. – es más profundo de lo que creemos, no tenemos sogas lo bastante largas como para descender hasta el fondo, y aun que tratemos de descender escalando nos tomaría días enteros tanto llegar hasta el fondo como intentar salir. Y… ¡esperen! ¡Ahí esta! La entrada a la caverna esta justo en el fondo, en el extremo izquierdo de la grieta.

Den alega con algo de molestia – bien señor genio, ya sabemos a dónde ir, la pregunta es ahora ¿Cómo llegamos hasta ahí sin perder tiempo?

Nocty cierra los ojos y con mucha calma alega reflexivamente – ahí que enfriar nuestras cabezas y pensar bien en lo que aremos Den, siempre hay más de una forma de alcanzar lo que se quiere.

Den se voltea a su amigo apache y exclama con algo de sarcasmo – perdón, no es por querer estropear las cosas, pero debemos actuar rápido o esa belleza se irá al otro mundo, no me parece buen momento para pensar demasiado.

Azaak interrumpe rápidamente la discusión – utilizare el poder de mi espada para llevarnos hasta ahí.

Nocty replica secamente – ¿estás seguro? Si te quedas sin Maná antes de encontrar el fondo, entonces caeremos al vacio.

Azaak replica con molestia – ¿tienes una mejor idea?

Nocty – de hecho si…

Sin decir nada mas el apache tricolor, tomo al lobo negro yal lobo rojo de las muñecas y se los llevo con ellos a toda velocidad hacia la grieta, posteriormente los hizo entrar a todos a ella. Los tres Lycans se precipitaron al vacio sin más.

Den exclama muy emocionado con el valor característico de su tribu – ¡ja ja! ¡A esto me refería a ir directo al grano!

Azaak exclama molesto – ¡idiota! si morimos en la caída de nada abra servido todo esto ¿Qué pretendes Nocty?

El Lycan apache no dice nada, suelta las muñecas de sus compañeros y manda sus dos patas delanteras hacia abajo, de inmediato de sus palmas nacen unos pequeños tornados los cuales detienen la caída de los tres Lycans y los van bajando lentamente.

Azaak ya más tranquilo alega – había oído rumores sobre los Windigos y su habilidad para controlar el viento, pero la misma pregunta se aplica a ti ahora ¿Cómo sabes que no te quedaras sin maná antes de llegar al fondo?

Nocty responde secamente poniendo casi toda su atención en los tornados – porque mis reservas de Maná son más grandes que las tuyas, o las de Den de eso estoy seguro.

Pasaron barios minutos la luz se iba desvaneciendo más y más, hasta que finalmente consiguieron dar con el fondo. Una vez pisando tierra firme de nuevo se alistaron para proseguir.

Den – bueno ahora ¿Cómo veremos nuestro camino?

Azaak de inmediato prende una antorcha – bien, creo que ahora no hay más problemas para seguir con nuestro objetivo.

Caminaron por unos pocos minutos hasta encontrarse con la entrada de la cueva.

Den sonríe – bien, parece que al fin vamos a tener acción…

Nocty – no olvides el objetivo principal Den.

Azaak – entremos de una vez…

Y los tres intrépidos jóvenes entran dentro de la cueva, solo pensando en salvar a su monarca y dama, pero solo los dioses saben a que peligros ellos deberán atenerse.

Continuara…

En caso de que no lo hayan notado si, le cambie el patrón de color a Nocty, por no decir que añadí el blanco a su gama de colores. XD

En fin, este capítulo siento que estuvo algo flojo, pero bueno -_- son ustedes los lectores quienes determinan eso.

Como sea, espero sus Reviews como siempre


	4. Hermanos

Capitulo 3; "Hermanos"

Los tres Lycans seguían en su misión, la cueva parecía un laberinto hecho de hielo y roca, el eco era tan profundo que el menor sonido se hacía notar, los guerreros caminaban mirando en todas direcciones tratando de reconocer el terreno, los sonidos de sus pisadas retumbaban en todas partes haciendo que parecieran la marcha de un ejército.

Den tenía una leve sonrisa, y en un momento no pudo contenerlo y grito. – NORU ES MIAAAAA! – escucho como su voz retumbaba en cada pared. – ¡ja ja ja! Este lugar me encanta. – casi de inmediato el lobo fue silenciado por un golpe en el hocico por parte del lobo caballero. – ¡ahh! ¡¿Por qué me hiciste eso idiota?!

Azaak responde claramente molesto – ¡aquí el único idiota eres tú! en caso de que no te hallas dado cuenta todavía, ninguno está jugando. Así que comienza a ponerte serio o te matare con mis propias garras.

Den replica algo molesto – oye cálmate "limón agrio", solo pensé que sería divertido aprovechar todo este eco.

Nocty interrumpe de pronto también con un tono muy serio – hay un momento y lugar para esas cosas Den, ahora mismo la situación es seria y estamos contra el reloj, no hay tiempo para detenerse a jugar, además… algo me dice que no estamos solos en esta cueva.

La conversación se ve abruptamente interrumpida por un extraño y fuerte ruido que retumba en toda la cueva. Los tres jóvenes lobos se ponen en guardia rápidamente, esperando que algo ocurra.

Den pasa al frente con su hacha levantada - ¿oyeron eso? O ¿estoy loco?

Azaak es el siguiente en pasar al frente con su espada negra apuntando hacia adelante – sea lo que sea, solo debemos matarlo si se pone en nuestro camino.

Nocty se mueve con cautela con su lanza fuertemente sujeta con ambas garras – ese sonido no parece de ningún animal que reconozca…

Los tres jóvenes siguieron avanzando juntos, cada uno cubriéndole la espalda al otro, se colocaron en una zona de la caverna por donde se filtraba luz. Se quedaron ahí esperando que el enemigo se presentara, pero no tardaron nada en notar que algo estaba oscureciendo la Luz que estaba sobre ellos.

Nocty es el primero en notarlo y sube la mirada, al poco tiempo grita – ¡todos! ¡Sepárense!

Los tres lobos se separaron rápidamente, dejando caer sobre su antigua ubicación a una gigantesca araña. Su torso con cabeza y todo era tan grande como el cuerpo entero de cualquiera de ellos, y sus ocho patas, cada una de sus cuatro secciones desde la punta de las patas hasta la unión con el resto del cuerpo medían como un metro cada una, aun que obviamente la criatura no se elevaba hasta dicha altura, ya que mantenía las patas flexionadas como cualquier araña, todo su cuerpo era blanco marfil y sus ojos eran verde esmeralda.

Den exclama sorprendido – ¡¿qué carajo es eso?!

Azaak – debe ser lo que los ponis de hielo conocen como "Arañas de la tundra", se dice que son terriblemente territoriales y agresivas.

La araña rápidamente se abalanzo sobre los tres lobos, el Windigo fue el primero en arrojarse a luchar y lanzo un ataque con su lanza, pero esta reboto al impactar en la piel del monstruo, por lo cual Nocty se vio forzado a retroceder.

Nocty – su piel es como una roca…

Lo siguiente que se escucha, es a Denmaku gritando mientras se arroja contra la araña con todas sus fuerzas, usando su siempre confiable hacha, pero igual que como paso con el apache, el arma del lobo Vikingo reboto contra la espalda del gran arácnido, como consecuencia Den fue echado para atrás por el impacto.

Den pega un silbido de impresión al ver eso y dice – vaya, de verdad esta cosa es dura.

Azaak se mantenía en guardia con su espada al frente, mientras pensaba – "_no resolveremos esto con fuerza bruta, debe haber alguna forma de penetrar su cuerpo._" – al posar bien la vista sobre su enemigo algo dirige poderosamente su atención hacia las articulaciones en sus patas. Sin esperar un segundo el joven lobo se lanza al ataque y con su espada consigue penetrar la articulación de una de las patas del gran arácnido. – ya veo, tu cuerpo es muy duro pero lamentablemente, las articulaciones de tus ocho patas son más fáciles de atravesar.

La araña arremete fieramente golpeando a Azaak y apartándolo de él, en eso el joven Windigo aprovecho la ocasión y se lanzo al ataque otra vez, había fijado el mismo objetivo que su camarada, generando unos pequeños mini-tornados bajo sus patas traseras se dio un fuertísimo impulso hacia adelante manteniendo la lanza hacia el frente. A la velocidad de una saeta el lobo tricolor había atravesado y cercenado por completo las falanges de cuatro de las ocho patas de la araña de tundra.

El gran arácnido cayo de costado, emanaba un chillido ensordecedor, mientras un fluido verde escapaba por las amputaciones esparciéndose en grandes cantidades sobre el cielo congelado, el chillido de la Araña de tundra no solo era horrible si no que también insoportable, así queriendo incitar a la lástima.

Sin embargo, los tres jóvenes no tuvieron tiempo de sentir compasión por su adversario, ya que otro sonido empezó a resonar aparte de los llantos de la araña, un sonido similar al que hace un rebaño de animales en una estampida… de inmediato todos los Lycans presentes alzaron sus orejas para escuchar mejor y tan rápido como pudieron se pusieron juntos para poder protegerse, fue ahí cuando llegaron vinieron en masa… toda una colonia de Arañas de Tundra, quizás respondiendo al llamado de su compañero.

Den suspira al ver la situación y dice fastidiado – bien te felicito Nocty, pasamos de tener un problema a tener mil problemas.

Nocty responde sin quitar la mirada de las arañas que tenía en frente – no te vi ser más útil Denmaku.

Azaak responde muy serio y algo molesto, pero también sin bajar la guardia – de verdad, ahora no es buen momento, si queremos salir vivos de esta tendremos que pensar un buen plan y trabajar en equipo.

Den pone su hacha sobre uno de sus hombros y dice – bien creo que es hora de que conozcan mi juguete.

Azaak pregunta intrigado – ¿juguete?

El lobo rojo camino hacia las arañas con su hacha por delante, con una tenue sonrisa de seguridad, en ese momento sus dos compañeros notaron como un aura azul oscuro comenzaba a envolver la cabeza del hacha vikinga.

Den – guíame con tu sensatez "Ludicia"– en ese momento lanzo un golpe al aire, y de ese golpe emano una honda hecha de esa energía azul, la cual despedazaba a las arañas como si fueran nada, lo que dejo impresionados a los otros dos. – ¡ja! ¡lo ven! no es tan difícil.

Azaak mira fijamente el hacha del lobo Vikingo – ya entiendo, así que él también tiene un Noha. Había escuchado de ese poder, el Noha que representa la Sensatez, el que tiene el poder de destruir las cosas a distancia.

Nocty – que ironía que sea él quien lo use…

Una vez más los tres jóvenes guerreros se levantaron para pelear, Denmaku se encargaba de grandes grupos de ellos, mientras que Azaak y Nocty se encargaban de los que podían, pero a duras penas lograban neutralizar a dos. La batalla prosiguió, pero Den se estaba cansando, además de que se le estaba acabando el maná.

Den exclama fastidiado – bien ya estuvo, voy a ponerle un punto final a estas cosas.

Nocty de inmediato se voltea al ver al lobo vikingo cargar más energía de lo normal en su arma. – ¡Den detente! ¡No uses eso aquí!

Pero fue demasiado tarde, el gran lobo rojizo lanzo un ataque de energía más poderoso que los que ya estaba usando a las arañas, que posteriormente golpeo una pared de hielo tras ellas, paso menos de un segundo hasta que, desde el hueco hecho en la pared se expandieran unas enormes grietas, en muy poco tiempo la zona de la cueva donde estaban comenzó a derrumbarse, el hielo en forma de polvillo, estalactitas y esquirlas diminutas caía sin cesar sobre ellos y las arañas.

Azaak reacciono rápido al presentir lo que pasaría, rápidamente se acerco a uno de los tantos túneles que había a su alrededor y grito – ¡Nocty! Rápido ponte cerca de mí.

Nocty se voltea hacia donde aun esta el lobo vikingo – ¡Den! ¡Rápido ven aquí!

El Camada de Fenrrir trato de hacer caso al aviso, pero antes de darse cuenta, un gigantesco pedazo de Hielo cayó desde el techo, separándolo por completo de sus compañeros…

Al ver esa escena el joven Windigo quería apresurarse a salvar a su amigo, pero la voz del lobo templario otra vez le replico.

Azaak habla firme y cortante mientras le sujeta el hombro – ¡Nocty! ¡No! ¡Déjalo!

Nocty responde presuroso – ¡pero! ¡Denmaku se quedara ahí!

Azaak alega molesto – ¿olvidaste porque estamos aquí? Si todos morimos nadie podrá salvar a la Zarina, ahora ven aquí ahora a menos que quieras unirte a Den.

Los dos lobos continuaron el viaje, dejando atrás a su camarada vikingo, durante barios minutos continuaron su recorrido por lo que parecía un túnel interminable de hielo y nieve, solo la pálida luz de una antorcha alumbraba pocos centímetros frente a ellos. Ambos Lycans mantenían un silencio sepulcral, solo el sonido de sus pisadas haciendo eco en la cueva retumbaba en sus oídos. Era difícil decir cuánto tiempo estuvieron caminando en silencio en aquel pasaje, pero considerando que ambos guerreros estaban entrenados para resistir varios periodos de tiempo sin comida o agua, lo justo era suponer que habían pasado muchísimas horas.

Después de ya haber cubierto una buena parte del trayecto, decidieron detenerse a ingerir algunas de las provisiones que tenían consigo. Una vez que se sentaron a comer y descansar un poco, fue cuando por primera vez desde que empezó el trayecto en ese túnel, el apache y el templario inter cambiaron palabras.

Azaak pregunta de manera muy seca y franca– ¿sigues preocupado por tu amigo?

Nocty responde con un ligero dejo de confianza – no… se por experiencia que Den no es alguien fácil de matar, seguro nos alcanzara tarde o temprano ¿y tú? ¿Te preocupas por él?

Azaak responde con cierta ironía – para nada, en el infierno no serian tan idiotas de aceptarlo.

Ambos lobos se echaron a reír a carcajadas debido a ese comentario, ver a ambos reírse era cosa rara, debido a lo acostumbrados que estaban a mostrarse como dos entes serios y calculadores.

Una vez el sonido de las rizas cesó, ambos lobos retomaron a su seriedad característica y prosiguieron con la charla en lo que duraba su comida.

Azaak pregunta de manera algo sutil – y… bien… escuche que muchos miembros de tu tribu repetidamente te decían "sangre sucia"… claro si no quieres decirme lo respeto.

Nocty responde con un notable recelo – soy un Mestizo entre dos tribus, eso usualmente no debería ser motivo de preocupación o vergüenza, a menos que se traten de tribus que no se llevan bien, cuando nací mi inusual pelaje de inmediato alertaron a toda la tribu. Fue cuando se descubrió la verdad, mi madre había tenido un amorío con un "señor de la noche", fue en ese momento que mi madre fue vista como una paria o una ramera y para la tribu yo no era más que un bastardo, que tuvo la fortuna de nacer de un vientre Windigo.

Azaak alega con una conjetura – te abrían abandonado en el bosque o algo así ¿no?

Nocty responde con algo de furia al pronunciar cada palabra – no, si no hubiera nacido de una madre Windigo, probablemente la tribu me hubiera matado de forma insensible y brutal en ese mismo instante, y hubieran dejado lo que quedara de mi para los animales salvajes.

Azaak no emano palabra alguna, pero en sus ojos se pudo leer un claro sobre salto –… no sabía que podían llegar tan lejos, es incluso peor de lo que había escuchado.

Nocty prosigue con su relato – en toda la tribu, el único que creyó en mí aparte de mi madre y me dio una oportunidad fue nuestro actual jefe tribal, el confió en mí y me convirtió en un guerrero, fue entonces cuando… - hace una pausa como si una gran emoción se juntara con sus palabras. – cuando… por primera vez podía verme a mí mismo, y sentir orgullo de quién era yo.

El templario solo se quedo mirándolo en silencio, con sus ojos carmesí siendo iluminados por la luz del fuego, entre su pelaje negro y la poca luz era difícil de decirse, pero una tenue sonrisa se dibujo en su semblante.

Nocty alega intrigado – y ahora dime tu ¿qué me puedes contar de ti? Yo soy solo un simple guerrero y cazador, tú por otro lado eres el líder tribal más joven en ascender al poder en la historia de tu tribu.

Azaak responde con algo de duda – quieres saber si mis padres murieron de forma natural o si los rumores acerca de mí son ciertos ¿no es así? – El apache quedo en silencio solo viendo al lobo templario mientras este tras un suspiro inicia su relato. – la verdad es que ambas cosas son ciertas a medias… mi madre murió de causas naturales, pero mi padre no.

Mi madre había padecido una horrible enfermedad los últimos años de su vida, ella era una formidable y orgullosa guerrera, y un pariente cercano del antiguo Zar Vladimir Romanof. Imagino que mi padre se caso con ella solo por las conexiones con la familia Romanof… mi madre estaba consciente de que mi padre no era ningún santo, conocía sus sucios secretos, durante todo su matrimonio ella se empecino en obstaculizarle sus vicios, sin embargo cuando cumplí once años ella cayó víctima de una horrible enfermedad.

Nocty miro a su acompañante con los ojos bien abiertos habiendo tenido un presentimiento detrás de lo último que le dijo - … ¿acaso él?

Azaak de inmediato responde a esas exclamaciones – no… no pongo en duda que quizás mi padre lo considero seriamente, pero créeme si hubiese sido su culpa lo habría descubierto, hasta donde se puede probar la enfermedad de mi madre fue algo real y lamentable. Su salud se deterioro paulatinamente con el correr del tiempo… y una noche después de mi cumple años número trece… – las imágenes invaden la mente de Azaak, tan claras como si las estuviera presenciando en persona otra vez, podía verse a sí mismo a esa joven edad, recorriendo los corredores del castillo de sus padres durante la noche. Estaba lloviendo, y los relámpagos que cruzaban el cielo iluminaban con su luz azul espectral los pasillos apenas iluminados por las antorchas en los muros. – recuerdo cada detalle de aquella noche, el aroma húmedo de aquella noche de tormenta invadiendo mi olfato, los rugidos de los rayos ahogando los quejidos de dolor de mi madre, quien ya ni siquiera podía moverse, estaba postrada en su cama y yo siempre venia a verla mientras pudiera.

_"__Él en aquel entonces muy joven Azaak ingresa al dormitorio de su agonizante madre, quien estaba postrada en una enorme cama, ella solo jadeaba y gritaba de dolor, como si la estuvieran torturando desde adentro._

_La loba blanca voltio débilmente hacia la puerta para ver a su hijo llegar…_

_Zara, recibe a su hijo con una caricia débil y una sonrisa – hola Azaak… ¿como van tus estudios querido?_

_Azaak responde cabizbajo – están bien madre, van progresando._

_Zara con algo de debilidad sigue hablando – hijo escucha, tu padre jamás me ha amado, él – tose salvajemente – él solo se caso conmigo para poder establecer un lazo con la familia Romanof. Pero sé que tu padre solo sabe arrastrarse y lamer los pies de mi familia para ir ascendiendo en los peldaños, el…_

_Azaak interrumpe cortante y serio – solo sabe mantener apariencias, pero en realidad solo vive para sus vicios, lo sé bien._

_Zara tensa los dientes y con un profundo odio y rencor replica mientras lucha aun contra el dolor de su cuerpo. –… Él sabe muy bien de la visión que radica dentro de ti, después de que yo muera por esta enfermedad… *Coff*… *Coff*… tú serás su único lazo con mi familia, ¡pero seguramente si te entrometes demasiado en su camino, tarde o temprano buscara como!_

_Azaak toma con fuerza la mano de su madre agonizante y habla con firmeza – descuida madre, se lo que tengo que hacer, no permitiré que se salga con la suya._

_La loba blanca vio a su cachorro con una sonrisa cálida y maternal y con un brillo de orgullo en sus ojos, mientras estos se iban apagando lentamente. De su hocico escapaban sus últimos susurros._

_Zara hablaba tan débil y tan despacio que su hijo tubo qué acercar bien sus orejas para oírla –… Tú crearas una nueva nación Garou, se que podrás hacerlo… u-una… nación más justa, donde las doce tribus se… sean una, y donde el nombre de nación sea más que solo un nombre…_

_Con estas últimas palabras el último aliento de vida en la loba se extinguió. El joven lobo negro cerró los ojos y guardo un minuto de silencio mientras cerraba los ojos de su madre._

_Algunas horas después, una imponente sombra surcaba el cielo nocturno mientras la tormenta y los rayos continuaban implacables, pero esta sorprendente figura se movía a través de la atormenta como si esta no existiera ante él. Era un Dragón furia Nocturna y sobre su lomo estaba un Lycan de color negro, envuelto en una capa tan negra como él. El imponente Dragón entro al castillo, en lo que parecía ser una especie de establo para Dragones, ubicado sobre la parte alta del castillo._

_El Dragón descendió dejando bajar a su jinete._

_Nergal él en aquel entonces aun líder de los señores de la noche, habla con un claro fastidio en su voz – ¡ahh! ¡Pero que desperdicio de noche! ¡Esa ramera tuvo que echarlo a perder todo! ¿No crees? Black Host._

_El Furia nocturna respondió con una voz muy seria y madura – señor ¿cree que eso fue lo correcto?_

_Nergal responde aun más molesto – ¡No necesito escuchar sermones de mi propia montura! ¿Entendido Dragón?_

_Black Host responde sin cambiar su tono – entendido señor, sabe muy bien que mi lealtad hacia su familia sigue tan firme como lo ha sido por generaciones._

_Nergal replica – bien, si es así entonces no cuestiones mis decisiones, o mandare a hacer un guisado contigo. – leda la espalda y se retira._

_El gran maestre se pavoneaba por los oscuros pasillos con una cara muy molesta, en eso frente a él se divisa a su hijo Azaak quien parecía estar esperándolo._

_Nergal le habla con fastidio y molestia – ¿qué es lo que quieres? ¿No es muy temprano para molestarme?_

_Azaak le responde con una mirada de desprecio, mientras sus garras se tensaban tratando de contener su ira – mi madre ha muerto…_

_Nergal remplaza su expresión anterior con una particularmente indiferente – ho vaya, bueno tarde o temprano tenía que ocurrir. – suelta un perezoso bostezo. – ¿y bien? ¿Me esperaste solo para informarme sandeces? ¡Vete a tu cama Mocoso!_

_El Lycan adolecente solo se quedo ahí con la mirada baja y sus ojos escondidos entre las sombras de su rostro, sus garras se tensaron tanto que comenzaron a sangrarle. Le cedía el paso a su padre sin ningún signo claro de oposición… pero el corrompido Maestre estaba tomando muy a la ligera a su hijo._

_Tiempo después Nergal estaba sentado en la enorme mesa del comedor él solo, alumbrado únicamente por las velas en los candelabros sobre el mueble. Degustaba suculentos manjares que correspondían a alguien de su clase social, y los acompañaba con un exquisito vino._

_Nergal se regocija entre carcajadas una vez que bacía su copa de vino – ja ja ja ja, ¡al fin! Se murió esa bruja con la que me case, ahora podre volver a divertirme como antes, claro que ahora debo aprender a mantener al chico en el molde y podre manipularlo mejor, pero ya veré que hacer con eso._

_En ese momento un rayo surca el tormentoso cielo nocturno iluminando las penumbras que envolvían el resto de la estancia, delatando así la presencia del joven Azaak en un rincón, observando a su padre como un depredador observa a su presa antes de lanzarse al ataque. En ese breve instante en el que su mirada se cruzo con la de su hijo por la luz del relámpago, la sangre de Nergal se congelo en sus venas, pocas veces en su vida el había sentido algo tan amenazante cerca de él._

_Nergal nervioso y sudando un poco alega – ¡Tú! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿no te dije que fueras a tu cuarto?_

_El cachorro no dijo nada, avanzo en silencio hasta quedar a la luz de las velas y poder ver a su padre a los ojos…_

_Azaak con un tono muy frio y cruel dice – esto es todo para ti…_

_Nergal incrédulo ríe aun que algo nervioso – ja… ja ja ja, que buena broma ¿Qué? ¿Acaso pretendías asustarme mocoso insolente? – el cachorro le muestra en su puño una daga muy elegante en su funda, con empuñadura de plata y una esmeralda de adorno. – esa es…_

_Azaak manteniéndose tan frio como al principio y de modo casi espeluznante dice – la daga que me obsequio mi madre, no sabes como deseo abrirte el pecho con esto y arrancarte el corazón, si es que lo tienes._

_Nergal enfurecido toma su espada que estaba junto a él y la desenvaina poniéndose de pie – ¡ya tuve suficiente de ti maldito mocoso! ¡Te enseñare a respetarme de una vez por todas!_

_En ese momento algo extraño paso, el Lycan adulto estaba respirando con dificultad y finalmente se cae al suelo apoyándose con su garra delantera derecha mientras que con la izquierda se cubre la boca tosiendo._

_Nergal repentinamente debilitado dice entre toces – ¿qué?... *Coff* ¿Qué está pasando?... es *Coff* estos síntomas son de…_

_Azaak habla con mucha frialdad – así es pad… no, mejor dicho Nergal, esto que estas sintiendo son los síntomas de algo con lo que estas familiarizado, uno de tus venenos favoritos._

_Nergal tensa los dientes, mientras que sus ojos se llenan de una mescla entre rabia, incredulidad y miedo – ¡Mal-maldito! ¡Mal hijo! ¡Mal nacido! ¿Com-como lo hiciste si yo?_

_Azaak de manera intensa y algo oscura narra – si lo sé, fuiste especialmente precavido conmigo, cuando te diste cuenta que yo te iba a causar problemas empezaste a controlar exhaustivamente el contenido de mis lecciones, te asegurabas que cosas como el conocimiento para manejar los venenos familiares quedaran fuera de mi alcance. Temías que si adquiría esas habilidades trataría de usarlas en tu contra. – el lobo adulto solo permanecía en el suelo, tosiendo grandes cantidades de sangre mientras su hijo proseguía con mucha indiferencia. – pero tú me subestimaste, cada noche mientras tu salías a divertirte a espaldas de mi madre yo me escabullía a la biblioteca familiar, y allí cada noche dedicaba mi tiempo a aprender y dominar todo lo que tu intentabas negarme…_

_Nergal ya falto de aire exclama – pe-pero… ¡la… biblioteca! Yo- yo escondí la llave._

_Azaak dice con algo de sarcasmo – debiste ocultarla tu mismo en vez de confiársela a una mucama, quitarle la llave resulto relativamente fácil, la parte difícil fue negociar su silencio, pero valió la pena. – Se acerca más a su progenitor mientras este aun está muriendo. – No tienes ninguna idea… mi Madre ¡ella murió con una enorme rabia! – dejo salir toda su ira, tensando los dientes y abriendo grande los ojos parecía un individuo completamente diferente al de hace unos momentos… - ella era demasiado orgullosa, sabía que su muerte era inevitable, y se sentía tan deshonrada por tu culpa, me cuesta trabajo imaginar que le dolía mas su cuerpo o su orgullo, su orgullo como Lycan, como hembra y como guerrera._

_Nergal con una sonrisa diabólica en el semblante exclama débilmente – y… y tú… ¿qu-quien te crees… que eres para criticarme? No… no pienses qué eres mejor que yo después de esto, tú y yo nos parecemos más de lo que crees. Hijo mío… si existe el infierno seguro nos veremos allí… lo quieras o no… hasta entonces…_

_El lobo se desploma sobre el suelo quedando en silencio, el Lycan más joven se levanta y toma la espada de su padre antes de darle la espalda y se retira de la estancia._

_El Flashback llega a su fin volviendo al tiempo presente"_

Azaak continúa con la narración de manera algo melancólica pero firme – y así fue como murió, después de eso tuve que luchar para poder tomar el poder a pesar de mi corta edad. Muchos vasallos de mi padre pensaron que podrían derrocarme, otros simplemente intentaron manipularme, pero todos fallaron. – le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva a su acompañante y pregunta. - ¿Por qué deseabas saber tanto sobre mis padres?

Nocty responde bajando la mirada – en realidad solo quería saber lo de tu padre… porque…

Azaak interrumpe directamente – no querrás decir "nuestro padre" o ¿algo así?

Nocty abrió los ojos y alzo las orejas mientras la sorpresa invadía su rostro – ¿cómo?... ¿desde cuándo lo sabías?

Azaak responde como si no hubiera sido nada especial – no era tan difícil… siempre supe que mi padre tenía una amante en otra tribu, de esa forma era mucho más fácil esconder su relación, también escuche por que los otros miembros de tu tribu te discriminaban, tome en consideración tu edad y los datos concordaron, pero claro no estaba seguro de estar en lo correcto... Solo para que lo sepas, en realidad no tengo nada en tu contra, se perfectamente que no escogiste a tu padre, yo tampoco.

Ambos lobos se vieron los ojos a través de la tenue luz de las brazas ardientes, no dijeron nada, pero con solo mirarse cada uno entendió perfectamente lo que pensaba el otro… ambos Lycans se dieron las manos en señal de respeto, como si estuvieran frente a un igual, era una hermandad no de sangre, si no de sentimientos y respeto mutuo.

Mientras tanto, en aquel lugar donde ocurrió el derrumbe… un montón de nieve se movió dejando ver al lobo Vikingo, quien seguía vivo. Denmaku emergió libre de su frio sepulcro…

Den con mucho cansancio se recuesta suspirando – ¡ahh! ¡Me dejaron atrás! ¡Malditos!... – rápidamente cambia de actitud y sonríe – pero bueno, ¡mejor así! Ahora podre encontrar esa flor yo solo y quedarme con todo el crédito, ja ja ja ja ja.

Minutos después, Nocty y Azaak continúan con su camino, a unos pocos metros enfrente de ellos se divisaba al fin la salida de aquel tortuoso túnel hacia una cavidad más amplia, se habían encontrado con un espacio tan amplio como el primera que encontraron, pero esta vez la iluminación no venía de un traga luz del techo si no de unos hongos color verdoso azulado, eran tan grandes como un cachorro de Lycan, y había tantos que iluminaban la estancia lo suficiente.

Azaak mira extrañado a las fuentes de iluminación – ¿qué clase de hongos son estos? Nunca escuche de ellos.

Nocty – tampoco yo, esto debe ser lo más profundo, debemos estar cerca…

De inmediato presintieron peligro en aquel lugar y se pusieron en guardia, entonces el lobo templario escucho algo tras ellos y desenvainando su espada se dio media vuelta lanzándose contra una araña que estaba colgada de cabeza tras suyo y solo apuntándole con la punta de su espada una fuerza invisible golpeo al arácnido apartándolo de ellos.

Azaak exclama algo tenso – ¡demonios…! Debemos estar cerca del nido.

En ese momento un sonido muy familiar invadió los oídos de ambos Lycans, ellos reconocieron ese sonido, eran el ruido de las pisadas de miles y miles de patas de araña, que se acercaban frenéticamente hacia ellos, en breve volverían a estar rodeados de aquellos asesinos de ocho patas.

Ambos lobos estaban rodeados y en posición de combate, aun que era claro que sus probabilidades de vencer en esas circunstancias eran casi nulas… sin embargo.

Nocty estaba espalda con espalda con su medio hermano y dice – sin el hacha de Den será muy difícil acabar rápido con todos ¿alguna sorpresa que tengas por ahí Azaak?

Azaak suspira con fastidio – de hecho sí, pero de verdad no deseaba usar esto. – Toma su espada y la pone entre sus garras de un extremo al otro y comienza a recitar un conjuro – Espíritu del conocimiento, te habla aquel que firmo un contrato contigo, otórgame tu poder en este momento de necesidad, y toma mi cuerpo para ejercer tu voluntad ben a mi ahora ¡Scientia!... – entonces la espada se envolvió violentamente en unas llamas negras, las cuales también envolvieron al dueño de la espada, esas llamas mantenían a ralla a las arañas, así como sorprendieron al Windigo presente.

Cuando las llamas se disiparon la imagen que surgió de ellas era algo que no querías tener como enemigo, era el mismo Azaak de siempre, pero sobre su cabeza tenia cuernos como los de un macho cabrío, sus brazos eran mas largos y sus garras eran mucho más grandes que antes, su armadura había sido remplazada por una estilizada túnica negra, su cola peluda había sido remplazada por una más larga, y más fina, de color negro y con una punta similar a la de una flecha, en las palmas de sus garras tenia ojos, y en su frente también tenía uno más. Su espada también había cambiado de forma, era tres veces más larga que antes, y también tres veces más ancha – cinco minutos… ¡solo cinco minutos! – el lobo con apariencia demoniaca cruza sus brazos, con cada palma apuntando hacia la dirección contraria, y cierra los ojos, abriendo el que tenía en la frente, al hacer esto era como si pudiese ver un mapa de toda la cueva en su mente, y definir en donde estaba cada cosa, su mente recorría cada pasadizo de la cueva mientras pensaba – "_Ya veo, Denmaku está vivo y no está muy lejos de nosotros, la Roza más adelante, y… al noreste esta el nido de estas arañas, esa de gran tamaño quizás sea la reina._" – su concentración termino y volvió a la batalla.

Nocty pasa al frente para ponerse junto a su hermano – así que esa es la forma de tu Noha, había escuchado historias, pero jamás creí que vería en persona una "posesión de Noah" como esta.

Azaak – mis reservas de mana no son muy grandes, y mantener esta forma consume demasiado, solo puedo darme el lujo de usarla cinco minutos.

Nocty se pone en posición junto a él – en ese caso terminemos con esto rápido.

Dicho eso las arañas ya se habían lanzado contra los Lycans, pero Azaak extendió su garra derecha, y el ojo de su palma se abrió, deteniendo en el aire a todas las arañas que saltaron, y deteniendo también en donde estaban a todas las arañas que los rodeaban. Entonces el Lycan con apariencia demoniaca comienza a hablar.

Azaak habla tranquilamente mientras mantiene a todas las arañas quietas como si nada – cómo pudiste ver, el ojo en mi garra derecha me confiere una poderosa telequinesis, el ojo en mi frente me brinda clarividencia incluso superior a la que he mostrado hasta ahora, y el ojo de mi garra izquierda… - levanta el brazo izquierdo mostrando el ojo que estaba en esa garra, el cual también estaba brillando, con ese ojo su mente viajo directo hacia donde estaba la Araña Reina, la cual en un instante despertó y comenzó a emanar un espantoso sonido que alerto a todas las arañas, el lobo con toda confianza dejo ir a las que estaban a su alrededor y estas se retiraron casi de inmediato. – el ojo de mi garra izquierda meda Telepatía, puedo leer, controlar e incluso borrar mentes, también puedo transmitir mis pensamientos a otros a voluntad.

Dicho esto las llamas negras volvieron a envolver a Azaak y al dispersarse estas el regreso a su forma anterior y las mismas ropas que tenía antes. Tras volver a su forma original este se apoya en el piso respirando muy agitado.

Nocty se acerca preocupado – Azaak ¿estás bien?

Azaak entre jadeos responde – apenas… *Jadeo* dos minutos me dejaron agotado. Me tomara mucho reponerme de esto.

Nocty trata de levantarlo del brazo para ayudarlo a apoyarse – resiste, te llevare conmigo.

Azaak lo rechaza mientras replica fuertemente - ¡yo no importo! ¡¿Has olvidado por que estamos aquí?! – Señala un túnel que está justo frente a ellos – por ese túnel derecho encontraras un camino hacia la rosa, ve por ella y no pierdas tiempo. Al parecer Denmaku sobrevivió a la avalancha y ahora mismo está cerca de ese lugar también, pero no podemos fiarnos de que la encuentre a tiempo. No te preocupes, las arañas no nos molestaran por un buen rato así que esta es la oportunidad, ve ¡ahora!

El Lycan tricolor tensando sus dientes, claramente no quería dejar atrás a su camarada y hermano como si fuera nada, pero el otro tenía mucha razón, su misión vale más que todo. Se levanto y corrió directo al camino que le fue señalo sin voltearse ni un poco, poco después de que él se pierda en las sombras del túnel se escucha su voz resonando por el eco de la cueva.

Nocty - ¡Pienso regresar por ti!

El Windigo continúo corriendo tan rápido como podía por aquella senda, en dirección hacia su objetivo, la rosa Glasear, Sin embargo él no sabía que lo peor de aquella cueva aun le esperaba.

Continuara…


	5. Un Combate Absurdo

Capitulo 4; Un Combate absurdo

Denmaku ya llevaba un buen tiempo caminando sin rumbo por la cueva, solo ufanándose y diciendo cuántos hijos le daría a Noru cuando la curara y se casara con ella.

Den – espero que nuestro primer hijo sea una cachorra siempre me gusto el nombre de Nankyoku… - un temblor repentino lo hizo detenerse hasta que este cesó– vaya, creo que no es bueno quedarse aquí mucho rato, pero bueno vine aquí por una cosa y no me iré sin ella, espero que los otros dos no se aparezcan para estorbarme. – Continúo balbuceando sus cosas hasta que eventualmente pisó sobre hielo muy delgado y terminó cayendo en picada por un túnel escuchándose solo el eco de su vos – ¡huuuju! ¡Esto sí es divertido!

Mientras tanto…

Nocty ya había llegado al final del sendero que le indico Azaak, para encontrar una amplia cavidad iluminada por cristales fosforescentes, aparte de esto el Lycan Windigo no lograba divisar nada más, pero confiaba en las indicaciones que le dio su medio hermano. Continuo con su búsqueda cuando un ruido llamo su atención, tan pronto como el lobo tricolor se volteo a la dirección del sonido vio a un gran lobo rojo caer desde un túnel en el techo y estrellarse contra una colina de nieve.

Denmaku se levanto de la nieve limpiándose todo lo que había quedado sobre él, no parecía estar lastimado, pero si algo mareado y exclama – dioses, esa sí que fue una buena vuelta… je… je.

Nocty hizo resonar su voz atrás del lobo rojo – me alegra verte en una sola pieza viejo amigo.

Den con sorpresa y algo de molestia se voltea para ver al Windigo mestizo tras él y piensa – "¡¿_Nocty?! ¿Qué demonios hace el aquí? ¡Se supone que yo conseguiría toda la gloria de esta misión!_" – Habla esbozando una falsa sonrisa – me alegra que tu también estés sano y salvo Nocty… y ¿Qué paso con ese tipo de negro? Habría jurado que se fueron juntos cuando nos separamos.

Nocty – Azaak se quedo atrás, pero dijo que nos alcanzaría pronto así que confiemos que lo haga, de cualquier forma me gusta tener una cara conocida para que me acompañe en este trabajo.

Den responde aun escondiendo sus verdaderas intenciones – claro, a fin de cuentas somos viejos amigos. – El lobo rojo escoge una dirección aleatoria y la apunta con un dedo – bien vayamos por halla, seguro que la Rosa Glasear esta por ahí.

Nocty apunta en otra dirección – de hecho Azaak me dijo exactamente en donde se encontraba la rosa, sígueme.

Den abrió grandes los ojos como platos y con una sonrisa nerviosa dijo – je je… ok vamos tu guías.

Ambos lobos continuaron con su travesía, a su alrededor no había señales de mas arañas así que parecían estar en un área segura, sin embargo Nocty se sentía extrañamente inquietado, con cada paso que daban una extraña niebla los iba envolviendo y se volvía cada vez mas densa, llegados hasta cierto tramo ambos lobos ya no podían ver más allá de sus hocicos.

Den miraba a todas direcciones confundido – ¿oye? ¿Hacia dónde vamos? No veo ni mi propia nariz aquí.

El lobo tricolor se detiene y sin decir nada junta sus dos manos mandándolas para atrás, y tras acumular una considerable cantidad de viento las manda hacia adelante para generar un poderoso desplazamiento de aire frente a su camino, sin embargo eso no basto, la niebla apenas y se despejaba un poco. El joven Windigo mestizo miro esto con seriedad…

Nocty habré grande los ojos como dándose cuenta de algo y grita - ¡tenemos que salir de esta niebla ahora! ¡Den deprisa antes de que! – pero el lobo indígena no pudo terminar su advertencia, su compañero vikingo trato de atacarlo por la espalda – ¡Den!

Denmaku lanzo un feroz ataque con su hacha a espaldas de su compañero, el cual resulto fallido - ¡lo sabía! Me estabas llevando a una trampa ¡sucio indio! – algo no andaba bien con el lobo Vikingo eso era evidente, parecía estar alterado y fuera de sí por completo. – pero no te dejare, no dejare que me quites a mi Zarina.

Nocty permanece tranquilo pero se pone en guardia con su lanza – tengo que sacar a Den de esta niebla antes de que sus efectos sean irreversibles. – dicho eso el Windigo genero una especie de burbuja de aire alrededor de ellos dos, aislándolos lo más posible de la niebla.

Una vez establecido el campo de batalla, nada impediría que la pelea se llevara a cabo, quien haría el primer movimiento seria Den quien con su fiel hacha se lanzo al ataque así sin más. Nocty ya tenía previsto que eso pasaría, permaneció en guardia esperando que el vikingo estuviera lo suficientemente cerca… aprovechando su capacidad para controlar el viento consiguió escabullirse a un costado del Camada de Fenrrir y quedar a su espalda, pero cuando intento lanzar un ataque con sus garras, el lobo del hacha atrapo ese golpe con una patada trasera.

Den sonríe socarronamente – je… ¿hace cuanto nos conocemos Nocty? me sé todos tus trucos al derecho ¡y al revés! – desviando con su pata trasera el golpe que atrapo de su contrincante, el lobo vikingo se giro para poder lanzar un golpe con su hacha.

Nocty utilizando una vez más su capacidad de controlar el viento retrocede a gran velocidad permitiendo que el hacha se incruste en el suelo. – debo reconocerlo Den no dejo de subestimarte sin embargo. – ve como su contrincante trata de sacar su hacha del hielo. – tu tampoco dejas de ser un impulsivo cabeza de chorlito. – dicho esto el Windigo se preparo a atacar con su lanza acumulando mucho viento en la punta de esta, mientras hacía eso pega un gran salto colocándose a una gran altura sobre su oponente, y desde esa distancia lanza un fuerte golpe de aire a presión y golpea al lobo rojo tan fuerte que lo estrella contra el suelo, pero el ataque del joven Windigo no terminaría ahí.

Rápidamente descendió al suelo donde yacía su contrincante, tirado en el medio de una marca circular en el piso de hielo conformada por grietas. El lobo indígena se quedo ahí unos segundos observando a su enemigo inconsciente, esperando cualquier posible reacción de este, y no tuvo que esperar mucho pues de inmediato Denmaku se levanto e intento un ataque sorpresa, pero Nocty no dudo en generar instantáneamente una fuerte ráfaga de aire bajo el lobo vikingo elevándolo a muy alta velocidad hasta lo más alto y haciéndolo chocar de espaldas contra el techo de la caverna.

El Camada de Fenrrir aterriza estrepitosamente en el mismo sitio sobre el cual ya había caído agrietando aun más el hielo ya quebrado… mientras Nocty se ponía en guardia otra vez con su lanza apuntándole a su oponente esperando a que este intentara algo mas o se rindiera.

Denmaku se incorpora, tras acomodar sus huesos y limpiarse un poco los residuos de hielo habla – típico de ti Nocty, aun conservas esa fuerza por la que te respetaba, pero ya no estamos jugando a la guerra. Es hora de que yo también juegue con todo. – Con una sonrisa se dirige hacia su hacha, la toma y de un fuerte jalón consigue sacarla – "guíame con tu sensatez; Ludicia" – el hacha de inmediato comenzó a emanar la misma energía de antes – ¡a ver si logras hacer algo contra un Noha! -

El lobo rojo comenzó a lanzar ataques al aire con su hacha, estos ataques generaban hondas hechas de aquella energía las cuales se desplazaban por el aire hacia Nocty. El Lycan indígena no tuvo otra opción más que evadirlas dando un gran salto, sin embargo…

El lobo rojo hizo un gesto con su dedo índice, y entonces su oponente fue golpeado por la espalda cayendo al suelo, pero aun así seguía consiente.

El lobo Vikingo continúa hablando mientras se va acercando – mientras la honda de energía no choquen con nada puedo controlar su trayectoria a placer, digamos que era mi as bajo la manga.

Nocty lentamente se va poniendo de pie, aun que el impacto que recibió parecía muy fuerte, el no parecía haber recibido mucho daño – lo admito, realmente no esperaba que pudieras controlar de esa forma el poder de tu Noha, me salve por los pelos. – en ese momento Nocty recuerda los últimos instantes antes de recibir el impacto: "_Nocty se fijo en el movimiento que su contrincante estaba haciendo con los dedos en ese instante, y sus oídos lo alertaron de que algo se le acercaba por atrás, no dudo un segundo y tan rápido como pudo genero atrás de él una densa burbuja de aire que fue contra lo que choco la honda de energía, eso lo protegió de recibir el impacto de lleno, pero aun así recibió la fuerza del choque._" – Nocty deja de recordar y se pone de pie – siempre cometo el error de subestimarte Den, pero esta vez ya no dejare que me tomes desprevenido.

Denmaku se pone en guardia con su hacha y dice – enséñame que tienes, bastardo de los Windigos.

Nocty parecía concentrarse mientras un poco de Maná escapaba de su cuerpo, después de eso empezó a salir más Maná de todo el hielo y la nieve que lo rodeaba, esta energía se fue integrando a la suya, fortaleciéndolo y también curando rápidamente todas las heridas que se hizo en el transcurso de la pelea. – ahora estoy listo para el siguiente round.

Denmaku bufo algo molesto – era de esperarse de ustedes, cuando están rodeados de hielo y nieve son casi invencibles, pero esta vez esa habilidad rara suya no bastara para salvarte.

Dicho esto ambos lobos se movieron a toda velocidad el uno contra el otro, el choque directo de ambos fue tan fuerte que el piso bajo ellos se agrieto, y la niebla se disperso aun más dejando más territorio libre.

Den había cargado energía en su arma, pero en vez de lanzar otro golpe a distancia iba a propinarle un golpe directo a su oponente, mientras que por otro lado Nocty para contra restar el ataque concentra gran cantidad de Maná en la punta de su lanza, para así poder igualarlo, ahora ambos ataques estaban presionando el uno contra el otro, este equilibrio se rompería en cuanto alguno cediera, pero ¿Quién lo haría?...

Nocty seguía presionando su lanza cargada con Maná contra el hacha de su oponente y mientras hacía eso, pensaba e imaginaba cual podría ser su siguiente movimiento - … "_si trato de alejarme de él, seguro Denmaku me lanzara esa energía a distancia y tendré pocas oportunidades de escapar o bloquearlo… tomar distancia no es una opción por ahora, así que…_" –el lobo Windigo de inmediato deja de pensar y actúa. Rápidamente cargo más energía en el otro extremo de su arma, y con un rápido giro destrabo las dos armas para darle un golpe en la cara a su oponente - ¡peleare a corta distancia!

Nocty tuvo éxito golpeando la cara de Den sin embargo, en el mismo instante que el extremo opuesto de la lanza golpeo al Camada de Fenrrir este fue capaz de atraparla con firmeza.

Nocty se sorprende al percatarse de aquello - … ¿hu? – rápidamente trata de forcejear para que deje ir su arma, pero es inútil – demonios.

Den responde con una sonrisa mientras se limpia sangre de la boca – admito que no esperaba eso Nocty, pero parece que no pegaste con suficiente fuerza.

Nocty dice tensando los dientes – ¡bastardo! debiste haberte hecho más resistente a los golpes que la última vez que nos enfrentamos.

Den sin decir nada mas, vuelve a cargar energía en su hacha de guerra y jala de la lanza para arrastrar a su contrincante más cerca – ¡ahora! ¡Es mi turno de pagarte con la misma moneda!

Nocty percatándose de eso no duda un segundo en soltar la lanza y tomar distancia de ese ataque tan rápido como puede, pero Den quizás previendo eso también había lanzado un golpe a distancia, la honda de energía emanada por el hacha de Denmaku no tardo en alcanzar al lobo indígena. Nocty no dudo un segundo en tratar de generar otro escudo de aire para amortiguar el golpe, pero no hubo suficiente tiempo… el ataque de energía golpeo al lobo tricolor mandándolo lejos, y fuera de la vista de Denmaku dentro de la niebla.

Den al ver su victoria ríe mientras sus ojos brillan de rojo por alguna razón – je… ja ja ¡lo logre! ¡Soy el único que se merece a Noru! Ahora solo tengo que encontrar esa flor… y salir de aquí… -sin darse cuenta, el mismo lobo vikingo no tenía la menor idea de donde se encontraba, ni hacia donde ir. –

Mientras tanto con Azaak…

El lobo negro se encontraba bebiendo un extraño líquido brillante de color verde, cuando la enigmática sustancia contenida en la botella se agotó sus fuerzas parecían restablecerse por completo y se puso de pie.

Azaak suspira de fastidio – al final me estaba tomando más tiempo del que creí y tuve que usar el Éter que traje conmigo, bien espero que Nocty no haya tenido problemas.

Tras decir esas palabras el lobo caballero de inmediato corre por el mismo camino que le indico a su medio hermano, completamente ignorante de la trifulca que hubo entre sus otros dos compañeros.

El lobo negro continúo su camino y tras varios minutos ya recorridos finalmente llego a su objetivo, pero la niebla ya era tan espesa que no le permitía ver nada.

Azaak de inmediato presentía que algo no andaba bien ahí – ya no percibo que hayan arañas cerca de aquí, pero siento que aquí hay algo aun más amenazante… - en ese momento sus reflexiones fueron interrumpidas por su espada, que había comenzado a vibrar en su cintura. – ¿hu?... veo que Scientia tampoco esta cómoda aquí ¿Qué abra en este lugar? – en ese momento y para sorpresa del lobo caballero, de su espada emano un haz de energía de aspecto espectral que rodeo el contorno del cuerpo de su portador. - ¿una barrera? Bien entonces se que algo anda mal, espero que Nocty esté bien.

Mientras tanto con Den…

Den no parecía estar en sus cabales, se reía constantemente sin razón, y repentinamente desplegaba su agresividad contra cualquier cosa que encontrara – ¡jajaja! ¡¿Por qué no te mueres?! ¡¿A cuántos de ustedes voy a tener que matar?! ¡Noru es mía! – el lobo vikingo destroza estalagmitas y grandes trozos de hielo, aparentemente pensando que eran más rivales.

Azaak al acercarse nota de inmediato el estado descontrolado del camada de Fenrrir y piensa – "¿_Den? Así que sobrevivió ¿pero qué le pasa?_" – Se detiene a analizarlo un poco y después sigue pensando – "_entiendo, por eso Scientia formo una barrera para protegerme, probablemente esta niebla tiene algún efecto alucinógeno en quienes la aspiran, aun que por suerte Den no parece haberse percatado de mi presencia, así que creo que puedo seguir mi camino._" – el lobo negro se movió sigilosamente a través de la neblina, tratando de quedar lo más lejos posible del rango visual del lobo rojo.

Sin embargo cuando ya había dejado atrás al Lycan alucinante repentinamente detuvo su andar. – "_si se queda así por demasiado tiempo, los daños a su cerebro serán permanentes y si ese es el caso…_" – el lobo negro desenvaina su espada y se da media vuelta para volver a contemplar al lobo vikingo – no tengo opción…

Azaak contemplaba a Denmaku con cuidado, parecía estar esperando una oportunidad para poder atacarlo por sorpresa sin correr demasiados riesgos, sin embargo para su sorpresa y fortuna esa oportunidad se manifestaría rápidamente. De entre la niebla algo surgió y ataco al camada de Fenrrir de pelaje rojizo, se escucho el sonido de dos armas chocando mientras la escena quedaba sumergida en una espesa capa de niebla.

Y adentro de esa neblina, se libraba el segundo raund de una batalla previa. Nocty había regresado y una vez mas estaba presionando su lanza contra el hacha vikinga de Den.

Den que a estas alturas había perdido la cordura, solo se reía como si todo fuera un mal chiste – así que ¿aquí estabas escondido? ¿He? Ahora si voy a matarte de nuevo, y después lo hare una y otra vez hasta que dejes de aparecer y entonces ¡Noru será mía!

Nocty al escuchar esas palabras al parecer se pone furioso aun que no lo demuestra, esta vez decide aplicar una estrategia diferente con Den. Mientras mantiene la tención entre las armas cruzadas, hace un movimiento con una de sus garras entonces una especie de burbuja de aire se forma alrededor de la cabeza del lobo vikingo, drenando todo el aire en sus pulmones y también toda la niebla… lentamente Denmaku va perdiendo la conciencia y entonces sin poder hacer nada suelta su arma y se tira al suelo ahogándose poco a poco…

Den de rodillas en el suelo, tosiendo y jadeando exclama furioso – ¡ah! *cof* *cof* m-*cof*¡maldito seas! ¿Qué me has hecho? *cof* ¿Me has envenenado? *cof* *cof* ¡lo has hecho porque eres un cobarde! *cof* *cof* *cof* ¡maldito! *cof* ¡bastard…! – el lobo vikingo cae al suelo finalmente inconsciente.

Una vez el lobo indígena quedo seguro de que Den estaba fuera de combate, deshizo la esfera de aire alrededor de la cabeza de este y rápidamente genero otra zona libre de la niebla para que el lobo rojo pudiera respirar aire limpio. Nocty se hecho al suelo completamente fatigado.

Azaak habla de repente llamando la atención del indígena – tal parece que te me adelantaste.

Nocty dirige su mirada hacia él y le responde con algo de alegría – que bueno que te recuperaste ¿hace cuanto estas aquí?

Azaak – de hecho, llegue hace poco y gracias por ahorrarme esa molestia, estaba a punto de encargarme yo mismo de Den.

Nocty alega como si fuera algo irónico – por la espalda y amparado por la niebla, bueno no debería sorprenderme después de todo es lo que hacen los Señores de la Noche.

Azaak responde con algo de sarcasmo – lo tomare como un elogio.

Nocty pregunta con un tono serio – respóndeme honestamente ¿pretendías matarlo? O ¿solo detenerlo?

Azaak permanece en silencio unos segundos y luego responde - … de seguir inhalando esta niebla alucinógena su cerebro se habría convertido en una hamburguesa, es un idiota irritante, pero ni siquiera alguien como él merece ese destino. – se acerca al lobo rojo y apoya su mano en él trasmitiéndole una parte de la protección mágica que lo cubría – listo, ahora estará a salvo, aun que con mi escaso Maná será difícil mantener ambas protecciones por mucho tiempo.

Nocty – por mí no te preocupes, puedo lidiar solo contra esta cosa.

Azaak responde mientras se pone de pie y se voltea hacia su medio hermano – si eso pude notar, supongo que es gracias a la increíble percepción espiritual de los Windigos, sin duda es una habilidad muy útil. – en ese mismo momento el joven Windigo se llevo una garra al pecho mientras miraba al suelo, parecía estar soportando mucho dolor. Al ver eso el lobo caballero de inmediato se le acerco. – ¡Nocty! ¿Qué te ocurre?

Nocty responde soportando un agudo dolor – previamente Den me había dejado gravemente herido, pude detener el sangrado y cerrar mis heridas absorbiendo Maná del hielo de la cueva, pero solo me cure lo suficiente para no morir desangrado, creo que el esfuerzo que hice recién abrió mis heridas.

Azaak se queda frente a él mientras dice – entiendo… entonces confió en que sabrás resolverlo por tu cuenta.

Nocty responde mientras absorbe más Maná para regenerar sus heridas – despreocúpate… como dijiste hace rato, lo único que importa es que alguien le lleve esa flor a la Zarina, ve adelante nosotros te alcanzaremos.

Azaak le da la espalda y alega de manera seria – voy a volver por ustedes.

Sin decir más palabras el lobo caballero sigue corriendo hacia el objetivo, su medio hermano no deja de observarlo hasta que este se pierde entre la niebla…

Mientras tanto, en el territorio de los Colmillos de plata…

Todas las tribus que originalmente se habían reunido para darle la bienvenida a la nueva cabeza de su tribu líder, ahora solo estaban hay para ver como concluía esto, algunos con preocupación, otros festejando en silencio, y otros completamente ajenos e indiferentes ante la situación, pero con curiosidad por conocer el desenlace. Por supuesto nada de esto ayudo a calmar la tención entre las tribus, el clima era cada vez más tenso, y sin un líder que impusiera el orden el futuro de la nación y la relación entre las tribus era difícil de decir…

Un Windigo que tenia tras su espalda a muchos de los suyos apuntaba con un dedo a un grupo de Fiannas – ¡la Zarina pronto morirá! ¡El orden de los Colmillos de plata pronto llegara a su fin! ¡Creo que ya es la hora de que los Windigos sean la nueva tribu líder! Y nuestra primera acción será deshacernos de los sucios perros europeos ¡como ustedes!

Un joven Fianna al frente de un grupo de sus amigos responde la agresión a medida que esta por sacar su machete. – ¡¿qué has dicho?! ¡Repite eso bestia rabiosa de las ventiscas!

Los Windigos estaban por lanzarse al ataque, pero en eso una fuerte ráfaga de aire paso entre los dos grupos y marco una línea en la tierra, cuando ambos grupos voltearon hacia el origen de ese aire, ahí estaban los líderes de ambas tribus con muy mala cara.

El líder de los Fianna se acerca furioso a los suyos – no puedo creer lo que he visto ¿han olvidado acaso que aun existen reglas ancestrales en este lugar? ¿Se les olvida que en esta tierra sagrada la única cosa que no pueden hacer es pelear? ¡Son una vergüenza para el nombre de nuestro clan! – los jóvenes Fiannas retroceden apenados ante las palabras de su jefe tribal.

Luego el Jefe tribal de los Windigos les hablo a los suyos desde donde estaba – francamente no me importa si quieren pelear aquí y desobedecer las leyes que todos nuestros ante pasados han jurado respetar por generaciones, pero se los digo aquí y ahora, cualquiera de ustedes que ose traspasar esa línea, lo matare yo mismo.

Un infortunado hecho de violencia entre dos tribus se previno a tiempo gracias a la rápida acción de sus jefes tribales, pero no era el único, poco a poco viejos rencores, intentos de sublevación por parte de tribus que querían aprovechar para hacerse con el poder, o simples riñas por cosas insignificantes comenzaban a encender mas y mas la tención entre las tribus que eran conocidas por no llevarse bien, mientras que las tribus neutrales se veían involucradas en el medio como consecuencia. Hasta ahora la rápida acción de los jefes tribales y algunos delegados ayudó a impedir que ocurriera lo peor, pero era difícil saber por cuánto tiempo más podrían sostener la situación.

Y en el interior del palacio, Maximof esperaba por tener noticias de los tres jóvenes que fueron a buscar la rosa Glasear, la angustia le carcomía por dentro, y solo podía contemplar impotente como la vida se le iba escapando a su sobrina.

Maximof entra en el cuarto de su sobrina y se acerca a ella, la ve ahí tendida en la cama su respiración es cada vez más débil, el lobo blanco toma de manera temblorosa una de las garras de la convaleciente – por favor, te lo imploro resiste eres lo único que me queda. Resiste hasta que regresen con tu cura… ¿Por qué tardan tanto?

Mientras tanto de regreso en la cueva.

Azaak continuaba yendo en dirección hacia su objetivo, más allá del obstáculo visual que suponía la niebla realmente no se había topado con más problemas. Pronto llego a un lugar despejado de la niebla y que estaba muy bien iluminado gracias a muchos cristales fosforescentes como los que habían visto antes, dichos cristales estaban ubicados en todas las paredes y ante aquella luz blanquecina y casi hetería, un pequeño jardín salvaje de rozas azules contrastaban y brillaban, aportando un bello tono de azul al entorno.

Las Rozas Glaseares, eran rosas de un color azul cuya intensidad variaba y cambiaba constantemente como si distintas tonalidades azuladas bailaran en cada pétalo, como si los colores estuvieran vivos.

Este espectáculo de luces y colores fríos era algo que maravillaría a cualquiera, incluso el lobo caballero se detuvo solo para contemplar sin habla lo que había encontrado, sin embargo tuvo que salir pronto de su asombro para regresar a su misión. El Lycan de color negro avanzo hasta aquellas flores y agachándose toma unas cuantas, las cuales posteriormente coloca dentro de una bolsa de cuero que posteriormente amarro a su cintura.

Azaak se levanta tras terminar la recolección y dice – bien al fin lo logramos, al final fue fácil… demasiado fácil. -

En ese momento los oídos del lobo negro se alzaron, podía percibir como algo se movía furtivamente a su alrededor, el lobo caballero no tardo nada en ponerse en guardia y desenvainar su espada. Como no podía ver a lo que sea que se estuviera moviendo era claro que su acechador se encontraba amparado por la densa niebla de alrededor, así que permaneció atento, esperando el momento exacto en que la amenaza entrara en su rango visual o hiciera un movimiento equivocado…

Un brusco cambio en las corrientes de aire no paso desapercibido para los oídos del lobo negro, el cual de inmediato dirigió su espada hacia esa dirección, su acero choco contra algo increíblemente duro tanto así que el impacto lo mando hacia atrás.

El lobo caballero se levanta frotándose un poco la cabeza por el golpe y entonces ve lo que lo había atacado, era una serpiente blanca, tan grande que fácilmente podría haberse tragado al Lycan negro de un bocado, y de un largo que quedaba a la imaginación de su presa ya que la niebla cubría todo el resto de su cuerpo, Azaak nota de inmediato como la serpiente al exhalar libera mas de esa extraña niebla. – entonces… esa extraña niebla no era más que su aliento, ahora entiendo es así como captura sus presas. Entonces es por esto que las arañas no vienen aquí. – de inmediato la gran serpiente se lanza contra su presa, pero el Lycan caballero una vez más pone su espada en el medio. Esta lo golpeo haciéndolo chocar contra una pared, y se deslizaba a toda velocidad como si intentara lastimarlo con la fricción de su cuerpo, las escamas del reptil sacaban chispas al frotarse contra la espada y la armadura del joven maestre.

El joven caballero tensa los dientes mientras hace lo que puede para resistir el ataque de su agresor – demonios, sus escamas son más duras que la roca, no me será posible penetrarla, mi única opción es volver a usar a Scientia.

Pero en ese momento algo choca contra la dura piel de la serpiente generando una gran explosión que de hecho lastimo al animal haciéndolo retroceder, Azaak reconoció de inmediato ese poder.

Den grita a todo pulmón de forma arrogante como solo él sabe hacerlo – ¡ja! ¡Ja! ¡Ja! ¡Ja! ¡Parece que no te puedo dejar solo! ¿Apoco te está dando problemas esa viborita? No se compara ni con la gran Midgar que derroto el poderoso Thor ¡deja que un vikingo resuelva esto caballerito!

Repentinamente un torbellino sale del medio de la niebla y golpea la cara de la serpiente distrayéndola y Nocty sale de entre esa niebla con ese tornado saliendo de entre sus garras.

Nocty habla muy seriamente mientras sigue desorientando al gran reptil – ¡menos parloteo y mas acción Den! No tenemos más tiempo que perder.

Den bufa molesto – va… aburrido, bien ahora miren a un héroe hacer su trabajo. – La energía azul oscuro comienza a manifestarse alrededor del hacha del lobo vikingo – ¡ahh! ¡Guíame con tu sensatez! "¡Ludicia!" – la cantidad de poder acumulada en el arma era superior a toda la que Den había estado usando hasta ahora en sus ataques previos – bien ¡aquí va!

Denmaku lanza su ataque, la honda de energía que genera es enorme, volando en forma vertical hacia la enorme serpiente traspasándola por completo y partiéndola en barios pedazos. Ante la vista de los tres Lycans la serpiente cae en pedazos soltando sangre por doquier, los trozos del enorme reptil asen un estruendo horrible al tocar el suelo, cada uno de ellos todavía estaban moviéndose y retorciéndose expulsando toda clase de fluidos, pero solo eran reflejos la serpiente ya estaba muerta.

Nocty se acerca a su medio hermano y lo ayuda a pararse - ¿estás bien hermano?

Azaak responde mientras se apoya en el Windigo – he estado mejor… pero ahora lo más importante es llevar la Rosa Glasear con Lady Noruu-e.

Nocty mira en los alrededores buscando una posible salida – primero necesitamos salir de aquí.

Azaak alega mientras intenta apoyarse en sí mismo de nuevo – será inútil, nos guste o no tendremos que cruzar todo ese laberinto de nuevo para poder salir por donde entramos, pero quizás tengamos una ruta alternativa para ahorrar tiempo. – los otros dos lobos de inmediato le prestaron atención. – si utilizo la telequinesis de Scientia para magnificar el poder de destrucción de la Ludicia de Den, quizás podamos abrir un túnel en el techo de la cueva y escapar a la superficie por él.

Denmaku exclama emocionado – ¡eso! ¡Suena genial! ¡Vamos a hacerlo!

Nocty interrumpe intrigado – para hacer eso y minimizar las probabilidades de que la cueva se desplome sobre nosotros, necesitamos encontrar un punto exacto y estable al cual golpear, y además la penetración debe tardar lo menos posible, lo ideal sería que pudiéramos hacerlo de un solo golpe, siendo así el problema más grande seria la energía, aun que tu y Den junten sus fuerzas no tendrán suficiente Maná para poder hacer una hazaña como esa.

Azaak prosigue – es verdad, bajo circunstancias normales ese plan tiene menos de un cuarenta por ciento de probabilidades de éxito, sin embargo hay un factor adicional que eleva considerablemente ese margen y ese factor eres tu hermano.

Nocty alega deduciendo que pretende hacer el lobo caballero – creo que entiendo hacia donde apunta tu plan, admito que es arriesgado, pero dada nuestra situación quizás sea lo mejor que podemos hacer por ahora…

Den replica muy confundido – ¡ah! ¡Yo no entiendo nada! ¿Me lo podrían aclarar?

Ignorando por completo las objeciones del lobo Vikingo, el lobo negro desenvaina su espada y colocándola frente a su rostro, cierra los ojos y concentrándose recita el conjuro. – Déjame ver más allá de lo evidente "Scientia"… - el as de energía Psíquica emano desde la espada, hacia el techo una vez ahí se esparció por todos lados, analizando en su totalidad la composición del techo en toda la zona en la que ellos se encontraban. Pasado un minuto Azaak detuvo el poder de su espada y la envaino – se adonde hay que dirigirnos, en marcha.

Los tres lobos se pusieron en marcha con el señor de la noche guiándolos. Ahora que la serpiente estaba muerta la niebla de la zona iba desapareciendo lentamente y el entorno se hacía cada vez más visible para ellos, después de casi treinta minutos de camino Azaak se detuvo y se quedo muy quieto en un punto específico de la enorme zona.

Nocty se le acerco y pregunta – ¿es aquí?

Azaak responde mirando inquisitivamente a la sección del techo sobre él – así es, exactamente toda esta sección del techo de la caverna es perfectamente estable, no tendremos que preocuparnos por un derrumbe, incluso si tenemos que intentar abrir el techo sien veces.

Nocty replica – esperemos que no tengamos que intentarlo tantas veces.

Azaak suspira y alega – bueno, ahora garras a la obra, Den ¿serias tan amable de parar exactamente aquí donde yo estoy?

Denmaku habla mientras se acerca desenvainando su hacha – de acuerdo. – el lobo vikingo va relevando al lobo caballero en lo que este se retira de su ubicación. – y ahora ¿qué hago?

Azaak – ahora alza tu hacha hacia arriba y carga tanta energía en ella como puedas.

Den responde con una sonrisa socarrona – ¡a la orden! – el Camada de Fenrrir de inmediato activa su hacha, y empieza a hacer fluir todo el maná que le queda disponible hacia esta.

Azaak de inmediato se dirige a su medio hermano – bien Nocty ahora, quiero que empieces a absorber tanto Maná como puedas de la nieve y el hielo que nos rodea.

Nocty le responde rápidamente – ya me había adelantado a eso. – alrededor del Lycan apache, podía verse un montón de diminutas partículas brillantes, se acumulaban y arremolinaban de tal forma que parecían estar formando nubes de estrellas y todas entraban directamente en su cuerpo incrementando visiblemente la cantidad de Maná contenida en él. – parece que este es todo el Maná que mi cuerpo puede soportar, adsorber más seria peligroso. – la cantidad de poder que emanaba de su cuerpo era tal que dejo con la boca abierta, tanto a al Caballero como al Vikingo.

Una vez habiendo cargado su Maná hasta el límite posa sus garras sobre el mango del hacha de Denmaku, inmediatamente su energía se trasmite al arma, el ataque de energía que el lobo Vikingo estaba conteniendo ahora era barias veces más grande, e incluso a los dos lobos juntos les estaba costando trabajo contenerlo.

Den pone todo su empeño en seguir reteniendo el ataque que había cargado – si queda algo mas por hacer… ¡hazlo ya! que no se si pueda seguir así por más tiempo.

Nocty también haciendo un gran esfuerzo por contener todo el poder acumulado en la hacha – parece que subestimamos el poder de Ludicia, con todo el maná que le suministré su ataque es casi incontenible.

Azaak rápidamente desenvaina su espada y dice – aguanten enseguida voy – cierra sus ojos mientras pone su espada frente a él y dice – "Señora del Conocimiento ven que yo te invoco, manifiéstate en este momento de necesidad, y ocupa mi cuerpo para hacer tu voluntad ¡Scientia! – nuevamente el Señor de la Noche volvió a adoptar aquella extraña y tétrica forma. – ahora si prepárense caballeros.

El lobo en forma demoniaca también toca el hacha, y de inmediato trasmite todo su poder telequinetico al arma, la enorme cantidad de energía acumulada en la hoja de esta crecía un poco mas y además se tiño de un negro muy oscuro, fue entonces cuando los tres sintieron que estaba todo listo.

Nocty exclama aun tratando de contener el ataque junto a los demás – ¡es ahora o nunca! ¡Solo tendremos un solo tiro!

Tras decir eso, los tres finalmente dejaron ir el ataque con todas sus fuerzas, depositando toda su determinación y esperanza en ese único golpe… el ataque de energía que al principio era una bola negra con corrientes de energía alrededor fue cambiando de forma mientras subía, primero parecía tomar forma de flecha, para posteriormente adoptar una forma espiralada y convertirse en un taladro, el taladro de energía ase contacto con el techo de la cueva, el cual no ofrece resistencia alguna…

Mientras tanto en la superficie justo afuera de la cueva, se siente un pequeño temblor cerca del abismo por el que inicialmente habían descendido nuestros héroes y los Dragones monturas que habían estado esperándolos desde que se fueron se estaban poniendo un poco nerviosos, pero aun así no se irían sin sus jinetes. De repente no muy lejos de esa zona algo emerge del suelo nevado con tanta fuerza que parece una explosión levantando a su alrededor una densa capa de polvo de rocas y nieve.

Continuara...

**Este capítulo tardo demasiado en comparación con mi regularidad a la hora de actualizar algún Fic, pido perdón estos últimos meces fueron caóticos para mí y no me sentía inspirado y con ánimos de escribir, pero bueno finalmente estamos en la recta final, el quinto capítulo será el cierre de esta historia probablemente haya algún Epilogo después, pero aun no estoy seguro de eso.**

**Bueno, muchas gracias a quienes hayan leído este fic, lo hayan seguido y sobre todo si han dejado Reviews, sobre todo a la amiga a quien se lo dedique por su cumpleaños pasado, y ahora por el de este año, feliz futuro cumpleaños Kuro-Derpy.**


End file.
